Errant Winds
by Granoc
Summary: Kenichi Shirahama. Disciple of the strongest martial arts Masters, high school student and all around nice guy. How will a simple deviation from his path effect his life and relationship with his friends and Masters?
1. Feverdream

Disclaimer : I own nothing! And yes this fic has teh sexxor. If you cant bear the thought of reading about fictional characters having consensual most probably badly written sex do not read!

I give up! This damn chapter has been added to and eddited more times than I can count. This is its final form.

Story start!

Kenichi Shirahama stared blankly at the ceiling of his spartan room allowing his weariness to seep away from his limp form.

Months of brutal training and muscle "rebuilding" in the hands of the Ryozanpaku Masters has given him an impressive pain and fatigue threshold nessecary to endure said training and any number of insane trials cooked up by said Masters.

Indeed he has become accustomed to being punched,kicked,thrown,dropped from high spots,chased by bears,wrestling with sharks and lets not forget being targetted by the lunatics known as the Nine Shadow Fists and their desciples. Especially their disciples! It seemed that he had a deathmatch every other week nowadays against one frothing madman or another for no better reason but being the Ryozanpaku disciple.

But even that wasn't the problem, Kenichi thought drifting between sleep and alertness.

The problem was Miu-san. And Renka-san. And Rachel-san. And the utterly gorgeous and terrifying Shigure-san. And Kisara san. And,and,and... Any one of the uttterly awesome beauties he has been exposed ever since he joined the Underworld, as the world of true Martial Arts was called.

Kenichi didn't consider himself a pervert but he was a young man and he had hormones! He wasn't a eunuch nor was he gay damn it! Miu straddling him all the time during training, Renka never missing a chance to rub herself all over him, Shigure exposing herself to him all the time have resulted on a very frustrated and horny young man. Add to that his noble nature (read wuss) and the fact that every single one of those women was more than capable of handing him his ass led to a number of very wet dreams and elaborate fantasies featuring them.

It has gotten so bad in fact that he was beaten blue and black when he allowed his daydreams to overwhelm him during his last spar with Miu and accidentaly groped her. Combine that with a rather persistent fever that cropped up during the day and the rather nasty concortion master Ma forced down his throat claiming it to be an ancient chinese remedy left him in a very wierd state. Fortunately the fact that Ryozanpaku masters were on various errants and Miu was out for the weekend stating that she would be "Helping out with those adorable kitties" over in a new animal shelter allowed him time to crawl to his small room and fall in an exhausted slumber.

*OOoooooooooOOOO*

_A cool sensation on his brow brought him back to the land of the living. _

_Cracking his eyes open he drew a hissing breath. It looks like another one of his increasingly intense wet dreams was in the offing._

_There she was, dark hair perfectly framing her gorgeous face, from which her placid black eyes gazed unblinkingly at him, her cool hand still on his brow._

_Kenichi stared at her, his eyes lingering on her flawless body clad only in her chest bindings and traditional loincloth. Suddenly he was out of his futon, his_

_fingers digging almost cruelly into her upper arms as he pulled her lips to his and kissed her, offering her no alternative but to give in. After a moment, the_

_woman parted her lips, allowing his thrusting tongue to invade her succulent mouth._

_Kenichi felt like laughing, certain now that this was a dream, as the woman's bindings disintegrated in his roughly grasping hands with a loud, satisfying_

_tearing sound and a soft gasp filled the air as his hands were filled with her hot heavy flesh._

_He disengaged from the kiss, a long string of silvery saliva hanging between them for a moment. Still, the woman made not a sound, her beautiful black eyes_

_slightly wide with surprise, but otherwise making no move to stop him._

_Kenichi's hands were not able to fully contain the softness. The young disciple, however, was simply mesmerized by how the flesh gave away under his grasp. The_

_womans breasts proved to be very yielding, which probably helped explain how she could easily hide them behind her bindings. Vaguely remembering hints from_

_various x rated videos and magazines that a woman's breasts were pretty sensitive Kenichi avoided any rough treatment towards his newfound treasure._

_Testing the considerable weight, Kenichi cupped the breasts on his hands before twisting his hands, allowing his fingers to trace circles on her skin. Even the_

_slightest touch of his calloused hands gave a hint of roughness to the contact, and it made the feel almost electric for the woman. Despite his utter lack of_

_experience, Kenichi had still decided to avoid the nipple. It was not, of course, a matter of saving the best for last. He was just being very careful as it was_

_obvious to him that the engorged tip would be considerably more sensitive than the skin around it._

_Feeling more confident, Kenichi allowed his fingers to slightly sink in to the softness as he mashed her breasts together gaining another gasp from the_

_woman. Emboldened Kenichi smirked and then kissed her full on the lips once more. This time, however, he felt her tentatively at first then more strongly respond,_

_participating in the kiss rather than simply allow him to do as he wish. The teen smiled at that and as he continued to probe her mouth with his tongue he used_

_his hands to carefully enfold her nipples, marveling at the hardness and texture, and pinch them very slightly._

_That gained him a slightly louder gasp and the kiss deepened gaining in heat and intensity. After long moments of dueling with the older woman's tongue, he_

_withdew once more, taking note of the slight quickening of her breathing and the way her half lidded eyes traced his every move._

_Kenichi swallowed hard, taking in the way she bent her body slightly backwards, pushing her bust closer to him, as if offering herself even further..._

_His hands reached down and wrapped around her fine waist. Without any cue, he pulled her towards him and let his mouth take as much of her left breast as he_

_could. The woman, panting slightly now, allowed her hands to come to rest on his shoulders gripping him hard, neither pushing him away nor pulling him to her,_

_simply holding on as he slowly ravished her breasts. For long moments Kenichi selfishly enjoyed the older woman's nipples, sucking and licking at them, switching_

_from breast to breast in irregular intervals, his mind almost going blank from the taste and heat in his mouth. Withdawing his lips with a sucking sound he used_

_his tongue to give them long laxurious licks as the woman bent even more backwards, her back arching as she held on for dear life._

_Withdrawing his hands from around her waist Kenichi groped the undersides of the woman's breasts and with great care allowed his teeth to graze the her left_

_nipple. The woman shuddered in his hands and her grip on his shoulders tightened even more and when gently yet insistently applied pressure she shuddered again_

_and a small sound escaped her lips._

_Kenichi leaned forward and eased the woman backwards guiding her to fall in his futon. Looking down at her passion clouded eyes he allowed his gaze to linger on_

_her slightly parted legs and the last piece of clothing that she wore. Although he was painfully hard at this point the series of events as shown by the late_

_night tapes he guiltily watched some times was clear. While he would love to have Shigure-san give him a blowjob, his mind refused to entertain the idea that such_

_a thing was possible even in his wildest dream as this was turning out to be._

_Allowing his hands to descend from her breasts, he dragged his fingers over her flat stomach, grinning as he felt her muscles twitch from their passage. Taking hold_

_of her loincloth,he firmly tugged at the flimsy garment causing it to slip free and reveal the treasure beneath._

_Kenichi was distantly aware that the wetness of the piece of cloth in his hand was a good sign but the vast majority of his attention was on the gloriously naked_

_form of his teacher and her shaved mound and puffy lips of her slit in particular. He allowed his right hand to caress her mound and slightly part her lips while_

_he allowed his left to return to her belly slightly pressing her down as he slowly slid a finger inside her, marvelling at the wetness and heat he discovered._

_He noted that while he started slowly pumping his finger in and out of her box, Shigure grabbed hold of the sheat on his futon and jerked slightly away driving_

_his pillow to the wall with her head as if she sought to shy away from his questing hands._

_Remembering what he heard at some point that when you are aware you are dreaming gave you control of the dream in an extend but also meant that the dream would_

_be over soon Kenichi decided to take this to the next level. Kissing and carresing was good and all but he was sick and tired of being a wuss even in his_

_dreams... He would take her and if he was ashamed afterwards then so be it... It was his dream damn it and he was going to fuck her crosseyed if he wanted to!_

_Quickly dissengaging from her he quickly shed his boxers revealing his raging hard on as he stood between the older womans legs. Shigure gasped as her disciple_

_grabbed hold of her legs, dragging her to him,spreading them to a wide v and placing them across his chest and over his shoulders as he positioned his prick just_

_inches from her pulsing slit. "I wanted to do this since the first day Master." Kenichi remarked as he pushed the wide head of his penis against her and with a_

_groan of ecstasy inside her heated box._

_He was immensely pleased as he beheld the woman beneath him throw her head back a keening sound escaping her lips and her fingers clawed at the futton beneath_

_her as she was penetrated for what was likely the first time. Her eyes stared unseeingly upwards as Kenichi fed more and more of his cock inside her body. Gasping_

_at the crashing grip of her pussy Kenichi pressed onwards reaching the halfway mark when he apparently hit some very sensitive spot. His Master seized_

_up, unbearable heat engafling his member and a rush of wetness escaped her heralding her first mini orgasm. Only Endless hours of torturous training and the firm_

_determination to not embarass himself even in a dream kept Kenichi from cumming on the spot. Instead he steeled himself and with one hard trust crashed his hips_

_in his still twitching teacher._

_"Ohhh yeah!" He groaned as he luxuriated on the unbelievable sensations. Slowly at first and then more firmly he begun trusting inside her, drawing more and more_

_breathy gasps and sibilant hisses from the beluegered woman."It feels good doesnt it,Master?" he growled as his control over his impulses slipped more and more_

_"All those times you walked in on me naked in the bathroom, all those times you rubbed yourself on me while *teaching* me, this is what you wanted isn't it?"He_

_could see her shaking her head back and forth, but he wasn't sure if it was in denial of his comments or simply a reaction as she came and to be honest he didn't_

_much care._

_Instead he concentrated on simply shoving more and more of his cock into the fantastically beautiful woman beneath him. Kenichi leaned forward to press his chest_

_against the heaving breasts of his Master causing her body to almost fold in half and forcing his cock to reach the deepest spot it could reach to and smiled as_

_he felt her sensitive body trembling beneath his. "You feel so damn good,Master!" He kissed the older woman's slack lips, just grinding his crotch into hers,_

_reveling in the feel of her hot wetness around his dick and the warmth of her body pressed smashed up against his own. "So good!" But eventually he craved more._

_Pulling his upper body off of hers Kenichi grabbed her by the upper arms and pulled her along, lifting her from the futton and pining her to the wall, cock still_

_firmly rooted inside her and her flexible body still folded,as he used his body to support her weight and his hands to hold her steady. Then he began pumping his_

_hips into her, slowly at first then with greater and greater vigor pounding her up against the thin back wall, making a loud knocking noise as the wooden_

_paneling started banging against the cinderblocks beneath. The teenager couldn't have cared less about that, however, as his senses were fully occupied with just_

_two sensations. The first of course was the incredible feeling around his penis as he furiously drilled into his Master. Her hot canal was going wild along his_

_length as he pounded into it, a foam of her juices starting to form at the juncture of their crotches. The second was the sight of her titanic breasts bouncing_

_back and forth in reaction to his thrusts, wobbling crazily as Kenichi fucked her harder and harder. Occasionally he tried to catch one of those natural wonders_

_with his mouth, but the pace of his love-making and the speed of their oscillations made it difficult. It was certainly fun to try, though._

_"UnnNNnnnnh!" Kenich bellowed happily as he drove as much of his penis inside his lover's soft body as humanly possible in one hard thrust. He was in a rare_

_state of thoughtless pleasure, one that he normally attained only in the throes of intense training or in the heart of an intense combat. Shigure seemed to be_

_equally pleased,visibly trying at this point to contain her screams as her pussy was filled by Kenichi's big cock. Each thrust converted a little of the burning_

_urgency he had been suffering from into hot sexual satisfaction. He bucked his hips at her vaguelly surprised to notice that the normaly unflappable martial arts_

_Mistress was trusting back with equal intensity, the clearly ecstatic expression on her normally expressionless face slowly driving him mad._

_Kenichi eagerly accepted her kiss as Shigure suddenly reached up and looped her arms around his neck. Her big boobs rubbed pleasantly against his chest as the_

_two hungrily swapped saliva. Kenichi relished the feel of the smooth skin of her long legs that wrapped around his waist, as well as the soft warmth of her_

_large, firm bottom resting in his hands. Nearing the peak of his satisfaction, he squeezed her luscious butt with enjoyment as he made a rapid series of short_

_stabbing thrusts into her soft wet core._

_Instinctively seeking his own climax, as well as his partner's, he maintained his rapid thrusts, not knowing that he was rubbing Shigure's clitoris in just the_

_right way. He only knew that his partner's warm, wet interior was growing hotter and hotter, as her gasps grew more and more desperate until at last his Master_

_shuddered against him, her body going limp even as her snug pussy rhythmically squeezed his member. The thing that finally did him in though was the breathy_

_"Kenichi" she whispered in his ear, the only word she uttered since their coupling had begun._

_With a final prolonged grunt, Kenichi quivered himself as he felt intense pleasure/pressure radiate from his groin. He could feel the end closing and with one_

_final thrust he fired a huge load inside her. He groaned into Shigure's soft shoulder as his vital essence was violently ejected from his body and into hers. It_

_was the most intense sensation he could recall experiencing in his entire life. Shigure responded by cooing her satisfaction into his ear as she felt the hot_

_load warm her insides._

_They collapsed back to the futton with a shared sigh as Kenichi tried to regain his bearings, resting his forhead at the cool wall paneling as Shigure was still_

_wrapped around him like an increadebly sexy octopus._

_A few long moments later he took a deep breath as he took stock of his of his situation. His dream wasn't done with him yet it seemed._

_Shigure has just started kissing and nibling at his neck, her powerful arms and legs drawing him even closer and while he was still numb down there from his_

_earlier orgasm his cock was still hard as a rock, snuggly nestled inside his lover._

_Tilting her head with his hand Kenichi caught her lips with his own again and proceeded to slowly ravish her mouth with his tongue while settling down more of_

_his weight on her accomodating body. After kissing her deeply for a minute or so, he broke off and rubbed his face against her luscious mounds, loving their_

_warmth and softness. Shigure murmured with pleasure as Kenichi hungrily masticated her boobs for the second time that day. After a few minutes of kisses, licks_

_and hard suckling, Kenichi raised his head to the red-faced and panting Arms Mistress face and murmured, "That was great Shigure-san." Giving her a few_

_experimental hard thrusts with his meat and finding her ready for more he added "but not enough...not nearly enough."_

_kenichi found that he greatly enjoyed this slower pace of lovemaking, now that his earlier almost frenzied need to fuck the beautiful arms Mistress has abated._

_Without it interfering with his enjoyment of the snug grasp of his lover's slippery vagina, he automatically noted the effects of differing speeds and angles of_

_thrusting, as well as particular hotspots such as her breasts and neck. Slowing his enjoyable penetrations into Shigure's hot, slippery interior to a crawl, he_

_noticed her enjoyment of his torture as he combined his gentle penetration with sucking on her apparently highly sensitive nipples, as well as pulling on them_

_gently with his teeth._

_Ahn!"_

_Shigure gasped as he pulled halfway out and slowly stroked back into her. Kenichi grabbed a hold of her wrists and pinned them down beside her head with his own hands, the slower pace allowing him to feel every nook and cranny of her hot passage.  
_

_"Uhh! Ahn! Uhh!"_

_Each stroke yielded a corresponding gasp, driving Kenichi crazy as he tried his best not to just pound her willing hole. And her eyes – her eyes were so_

_intense… watching him closely as he worked at pleasing her once again. She's so quiet, he thought suddenly, realizing that the only reason he could hear her_

_breathy cries was that he was on top of her, I'll bet if I was standing on the other side of the room I wouldn't hear a thing._

_"Hanh…uhhhhn…"_

_Tangling his fingers with hers Kenichi kissed her yet again allowing his tongue to wrap around hers,sweat slowly trickling down his brow, a few droplets falling on her breasts causing his to disangage and used his hands to scoop up her tits and suck at her taut nipples._

_Hah! Haah! Hah  
_

_Carefully, Shigure wrapped her legs around Kenichis's back, applying gentle pressure to get him to stop with his shaft buried all the way inside of her. For a_

_moment, she simply held him within her, relishing the rhythmic thumping of his heart as she ran her fingertips across his sweaty chest, marveling at the way his_

_taut muscles shivered under her touch._

_Bringing her eyes up to his face, Shigure parted her moist lips, drawing a deep breath before slowly settling back on his futton and spreading her legs wide_

_open, giving him full access to her luscious body. She put her arms up over her head, and pushed up with her hips, showing that she was ready for him to_

_continue._

_Kenichi, taking the hint, began to stroke her again, watching as her eyes rolled closed and her lips parted in a soft hiss, her pearl-white teeth touching_

_lightly together as she wrapped her hands aroung his much abused pillow._

_"Oo…hhhhh…"_

_It was good… damn good. More than just the tightness of her silky smooth pussy, Kenichi found himself entering into Shigure in a very different way. His eyes,_

_he discovered, simply would not pull away from hers, locking with her black orbs and penetrating her on an emotional level, taking his cues from the tightening_

_around her eyes and the shape her mouth took when he hit certain spots, Kenichi began to pump Shigure's superheated box with long, deep, commanding strokes,_

_ignoring everything but the look in her eyes as he bonded himself to her on a psycho-emotional level._

_There was, he decided after several minutes, an undeniable thrill in taking a woman for the first time. Even in this weird dream,because it had to be a_

_dream, even if the sensations were so intense, even if Shigure would never be so docile in real life Kenichi was certain he would never forget this._

_With a sudden burst of insight, Kenichi found that he could easily understand how some people grew addicted to sex. If you let yourself forget another person's_

_feelings, or drowned out everything but the physicality of the act itself… you could easily reduce the importance of what was happening and render it_

_insignificant and meaningless._

_And if there was one thing he prayed would never happen, it was that…_

_"Keni… chi…"_

_Shaking his head to clear it, Kenichi refocused his attention on Shigure's eyes._

_His name… that was all she had spoken since they had begun. She had barely managed weak, breathy moans the entire time, and now she was calling him by name, her_

_eyes growing hazy as she looked up at him._

_It's because she's about to come, he realized with a jolt._

_As if his thought was the trigger,Shigures's back arched, her powerful yet strangely delicate hands coming up under Kenichi's arms and caressing his shoulder_

_blades as she climaxed. Her pussy grew unbearable – clamping down around his slow-moving cock and clenching it so hard that he was forced to hold stil and_

_simply enjoy the sheer sensation of it all._

_Allowing her to pull him down, Kenichi gave the hazy eyed woman a soft, intimate kiss as she shuddered and gasped against him, slick sweat plastering her dark_

_hair to her forehead and making her seem even sexier somehow. Kenichi was in a very strange state of mind. He should have come. He wanted to come again deep inside his teacher, however, even more he wanted to do one more thing before he let this magnificent dream slip from his grasp._

_With a grunt of effort – and a pang of regret – Kenichi pulled out of Shigure's magnificent hole, his cock making an all too audible wet squelching noise as it_

_left her still spasming vagina. He groaned softly as he took a shaky step back his large cock visibly pulsing with its need to release, wet and dripping with her_

_juices. Taking a few deep breaths he managed to calm himeself down and step back from the edge and without a word he rolled his Master over and pulled her butt_

_up so it was in the perfect position for him. Shigure tried to use her hands to support her upper body, but the first thrust drained them of any possible_

_strength so she was left lying on her massive rack her shapely rear only held up by Kenichi's strong hands and the cock he began to insistently pound into her._

_Gasping from the excertion Kenichi took a moment to admire the sweat streaked back of his Master, greedily running his fingers down her back scrapping his nails_

_along her spine down to the top of her ass while he furiously drilled her with all his remaining strenght._

_The almost obsene splat splat of his pelvis crashing on her ass and the squelching noice of his cock penetrating her overworked pussy over and over again filled_

_his small room as Kenichi remembering one more thing that he read in his x rated dojishi's grabbed her hair and tugging it caused her to gasp and arch her back_

_raising her huge tits from the futton._

_He then shifted his stance, litteraly mounting the gasping woman, hands grabbing her right breast non to gently as he hunched over and let his breath caress her ear._

_"From this moment on you belong to me Shigure-san." he whispered to the semiconcious woman. Kissing her roughly he added "Your lips belong to me."_

_"...Yes.." was the woman's whispered response._

_Feeling the stirings of a truly humongous orgasm from his balls Kenichi kept pounding frantically her pussy as he squized the tit in his grip. "Your breasts belong to me."_

_"...Yes..." came the gasping response_

_Unable to believe that the formidable weapon mistress was so wielding even in this truly bizzare dream Keninci felt the tremour start from the back of his balls_

_and travel the length of his plunging shaft and grit his teeth. Not yet! Not yet!_

_Letting her fall back on the futon he allowed his thumb to caress the crack of her ass and angled his last brutal thrusts so they hit the deepest part he could reach._

_ "Your ass is mine!" he ground out pressing the puckered ring with his thumb causing the woman to jerk instictively forward only to be dragged back as he cruelly dug his fingers in her hips holding her in place. "Your pussy is mine! YOU are mine! Only mine!" he yelled and with three last hard plunging thrusts unloaded everything he had inside her causing her overworked pussy to overflow and their mixed juices to trickle in thick rivulets down her trembling thighs._

_Shigure muffled her scream in his pillow shuddering again in one last glorious orgasm and Kenichi allowed her to fall limply on his futton taking a few unsteady_

_steps back. Laying down beside her he pulled her close as his brain drunk on its own ephoria guided his hands and drapped the thin sheet over them both. As_

_he let this magnificent dream go, sleep rapidly aproaching -How can I fall asleep in a dream came a flitting thought unbidden and was instantly dismissed- his_

_last sensasion was of his lovers body press close to his and a soft voice wisper "Yours...Only Yours..."_

...

Authors note's

For the longest time I wanted to read a good History Strongest Disciple fic that would be at least partially focused on the other girls of the series. Miu is good and all but at some point I grew sick and tired of seeing a veritable host of interesting and powerful women get passed over, especially Shigure with which the writers teased us in multiple occasions giving hints and tantalising snippets of a KenichixShigure matchup. Off course it never happened since in Manga the female lead seem to be sacrosanct and nothing can badge her. I dont know if I will continue this but if I do it will probably be a harem fic. As for the lemon scene... well in a fic like this there was bound to be a sex scene or ten so I figured if I am to be crushed by the banhammer I may as well earn it early instead of spending a year sort of skirting all over the line and when I get it and feel like a fool.

PS1: I love Bleach for its Boobalicious characters. I hate that the main pairing seem to be IchigoxWashboard-chan while all the Boobalicious characters either die get blown away or simlpy sort of dissapear

PS2: Reviews and flames are both welcome. One to see if its worth to continue the other to roast smoars


	2. Fun in the bath

Kenichi's return to reality was a jumbled and gradual proccess. Must have been really tired, he thought groggily, shifting around on his futton as he contemplated the fantasy he had just experienced. Man... that was... wow...

He swallowed, hearing a dry click in the back of his throat as a faint frown creased his brow.

Since when did I get a second pillow? he thought, squirming slightly as he realized that there was something soft on his stomach.

With a feeling of unreality, Kenichi opened his eyes.

"Oh... shit..."

Kenichi had seen movies in the past where the hero had a really intense dream that was reality in truth but according to the scenario, there is a brief period of time, wheRenkan he is allowed to believe – if only for that short time – that maybe it really WAS all a dream.

Kenichi was not allowed this luxury as he opened his eyes, finding himself flat on his back, staring at the ceiling of his small room. The weight on his stomach, of course, was Shigure's breasts, pressed pleasantly against him and as he allowed his disbelieving gaze to shift to her face, he found her studying him closely, clearly waiting for him to awaken before confronting him.

"Good morning Kenichi..." she whispered, staring unblinkingly into his eyes " are you going to take me again?".

"Urgh ugh, Huh?" was his eloquent reply to her unbelievable question as his shock and sleep baffled mind was struggling to make sense of this turn of events.

"I did not know that it was so... rigorous," Shigure said softly. "I am also very sore..." She laid her head on his chest, lightly stroking his stomach with her fingertips as she observed, "You were very rough with me, Kenichi-kun..."

"Shigure-san..." Kenichi whispered, his face entirely crimson as he reached out and caressed the weapon mistress's cheek, clearing any and all lingering doubts that this was real and the full weight of what he had done began to settle on him.

"W-why? I mean you didn't resist... I mean I'm not dead.. Gah! I mean -I mean... Why didn't you stop me?" he finished his rather incoherent baubble lamely.

Shigure considered this carefully, staring up at him as her fingers continued to idly stroke his stomach. "Because I wanted to experience it," she said finally, offering a small shrug. "I always wondered how it would be like to be with someone... but I was always looking for my father's blades... and I have never had many chances to meet someone... acceptable before." She glanced up at him a small smile visible at her face . "Besides... you did't leave me much choice Kenichi-kun," she teased (?) him, "I was overwhelmed and you left me no way out but to submit..."

Kenichi was struck speechless by the absurdity of her statement. " _She was overwhelmed? I left her no choice_?" he thought incredulously keenly aware in just how many pieces she could cut him in under a second. His train of thought was rather violently derailed as the weapon mistress finally rose to her feet pulling him along.

As he stumbled on his feet he became aware of two they were both both naked (and what a glorious sight Shigure was!) and second that he was painfully hard not -just- from the sight before him but from the dreaded morning wood as tried to hide his erection while Shigure stretched lazily offering an even better view of her body.

"I am rather sweaty..." she murmured absently, running her hands down her body as in an attempt to determine the best course of action " and I can still feel you leeking down my legs..." she added in the same absentminded tone. "You came a whole lot inside me Kenichi..."

"Uh...I-I guess I did did I not?" he answered, running a hand through his hair frantically trying to find something to say that wouldn't end up with him chopped in half. "Um...sorry?" he tentatively offered.

He flinched and prepared for the worst as Shigure gently wrapped a hand around his erection. "No need to be sorry Kenichi-kun..." she turned and gave him a small tug forcing him to follow "We both need a bath though..." casting a mischivious glance behind her shoulder she concluded "You can help wash my back."

Kenichi stumbled along his mind working furiously. _She cant mean...I mean this sounds like._.. Casting a glance at her gorgeously shaped ass he absently run his tongue over his dry lips _Oh god we are really going to._.. That particular train of thought was cut abruptly thought when something far more important occured to him. _Oh god... No..._

He stopped abruptly causing Shigure to give him a small frown. "Shigure-san... What if you are pregnant!?" he stammered feeling faint at the possibility "What about Miu-san?"

That gave pause to Shigure but only for a moment.

"Dont worry about that Kenichi. Akisame-san gave me something about that when I first started going out on my Underworld missions...Since the last one was a few days ago it is still in effect." giving a small shrug she took his hand this time and tugged him along once more "As for Miu-chan..." she squizzed his hand "You should have thought of that before claiming me as your own last night." Seeing him wince " Well if she wants she may join us." she added as an afterthought.

That little tidbit made Kenichi stamble and nearly lose his footing. _Shigure-san and Miu-san...At the same time..._"Gah!" A small spurt of blood escaped his nose and he quickly sought to staunch it. _Oh gods..._

With no further interruption he alowed himself to be drawn in the bath where Shigure took the both straight to the hot water side of the square shaped onsen. _Yeah...No cold water for me today_ he though sitting down on the pool , as Shigure slowly eased herself backwards ,ending up with her damp upper body pressed against his chest and her ass pressing firmly at his erection.

They stood that way for several moments, simply soaking in the hot water, before Shigure reached behind herself, taking Kenichi by the wrists and bringing his arms around her waist.

Her voice was low and and carried an odd timbre as she whispered, "Well Kenichi-kun? Aren't you going to help me wash…?"  
Kenichi swallowed a thick wad of drool , his hands aimlessly massaging her stomach as Shigure tilted her head back, resting the back of her neck against his right shoulder and giving him a perfect view of her huge firm tits. "This is… very nice," she said, as she closed her eyes and rolled her head to the side, until the side of her head was against Kenichi's cheek.  
Tentatively Kenichi gently cupped one of her breasts, allowing his hand to sink in her soft flesh while leaning forward to plant a small, gentle kiss on the back of her neck .Growing bolder as he felt her shiver slightly from his attention he sucked slightly at the side of her neck allowing his free hand to drift lower, until it came to rest over her mount.

"Ohh, you feel nice…" he sighed, pressing his cock even tighter against Shigure "You are so soft" he marveled at the way his hands sank at her titflesh and procceeded to slightly pinch her hard nipple earning a gasp of approval for his trouble.

Carefully running his other hand over her mound he gently parted her her lips earning another gasp and violent buck and Shigure pressed her ass even more back at him.

Kenichi leaned forward catching her earlob with his mouth, niping at it, pressing his throbing erection firmly between her asscheeks and finding , what he was reasonably certain was her clit , started slowly rubbing it while pinching and tugging her hard nipple.  
Shigure responded by slightly turning her head catching his lips with hers giving him the first kiss that wasnt fuelled by fever induced insanity.

The next minutes passed like that, hot and heavy kissing interrupted by the occasional gasp as he kept rubbing her clit and occasionally used a finger or two to penetrate her hot core and she kept grinding her ass on his cock.

_Well at least I am giving her a thorought cleaning_ he dizzily thought as he kept thrusting two fingers inside her and she sucked on his tongue .

Suddenly he broke away causing her eyes to snap open and start saying something only for her mouth to snap shut as he dragged her on the edge of the onsen and dropped down on his knees.

"Wait Kenichi you don't have to- uhh!"

Before she could form her protest, he was licking her pussy, his fingers keeping her firmly parted as he lapped and suckled at her pussy lips, ensuring that she would enjoy it by returning to her clit with the tip of his forefinger and rubbing it briskly back and forth while he nibbled on her lips.  
She allowed herself to lean backwards eyes half-closed as she took in the full extent of what was happening.  
He was rough and inexperienced and careless with her pussy, licking all over it and pumping three of his fingers into her tightness with such force that she nearly made him stop.

But his tongue was so soft and warm, and he concentrated so much on her clit that she found herself trying to grind her pussy against his face as she got closer and closer to coming.

"Ooo…" she groaned, her words becoming more frantic as she allowed her back to hit the floor and wrapped both legs around his head, "God that feels good! But you dont have to do this. Please. Mmm, oh, right there –right there is nice! But… God, please, this isn't… ohh god…"

Shigure's breath grew shorter as the young man's lips circled her clit. He gave it a gentle suck, still pumping his fingers in and out of her slippery hole as she tried to form a coherent thought. With the hand that was not buried halfway inside of her pussy, he reached up and rubbed her breasts, moving from one to the other and lightly pinching her nipples between his first two fingers.

"Don't… this isn't what…" she gasped, shivering violently as he continued to suck on her clit. "We have to… don't… I can't let… oh!"

A shiver ran up Shigure's spine as the young man thrust his fingers deep inside of her, pinched her right nipple, and gave her clit a particularly hard suck, all at the same time. With a soft cry, she covered his fingers with her sticky fluids, climaxing with an intensity that made her knees buckle.

Kenichi got up from his crouch absently licking his lips savoring the taste of his beautiful teacher. _Well not bad for for a beginner_ he thought with a small self-satified grin. Perhaps it was that grin being the first thing that the weapon mistress saw when her eyes flattered open that led him on his back staring up at her pussy again.

"I have been lax at my duties Kenichi-kun" she murmured eyeing his cock as she leaned forward and tentatively grasped it with one hand, her slim fingers barely managing to fit around the thick piece of meat. "I believe it is my turn to make you feel good..." she concluded as she slowly dropped her lips around the head .

Kenichi slightly caressed her thighs as she carefully began bobbing up and down on his stiff cock. Her mouth is so hot, he thought, trailing his hand up and down her tight ass.

It was quickly apparent that while Shigure was totally inexperianced at what she was doing , she was very quick to pick up on his physical and auditory cues licking and sucking at him with great enthusiasm and rapidly increasing skill.

For his part, Kenichi was in heaven. _Thank god for morning wood_ he thought as the urge to piss overpowered at the moment at least the the urge to cum. _I am lucky so far_ he reflected absently _first the fever dream and now this... I have not made a foul of myself by cuming in the first 10 seconds._

Shigure was making the sexiest noises, moaning deep in her throat and slurping wetly on his tool as her passion built. Groaning deep in his throat with his enjoyment of Shigure's oral attentions, Kenichi slid his fingers into her wet core and started licking at her throbing clit again . He smiled, eyes closed, as she responded with a moan of pleasure, gurgling her happiness around the hard shaft filling her mouth and occasionally, throat .

A sudden crash brought them back to reality. Withdrawing his mouth from the delicious little clit he tormented Kenichi turned his head to see what made that noice and boggled.

Standing on the ruins of the flimsy screen that seperated the onsen from the rest of the dojo was the form of Ma Renka. Ma Renka that was busy with one hand cradling a bare breast while the other was furiously fingering her wet pussy.

The tableu held for a moment in which Kenichi noticed 2 things. Shigure didnt stop sucking him and Renka didnt stop frigging herself. After a few moments Shigure released his dick with a wet pop and glared at the inteloper. "We are in the middle of something here Renka-san" she said huskily. " Either join us or leave..." she added jerking him slowly.

After a moments indecision Renka simply shed her flimsy chinese dress and came to rest right in front of them.

"Kenichi-kun' she murmured as she stared at his disbelieving face before she turned and grabbed at his cock as well. "I will not lose to you" she hissed a challenge to Shigure "I will not!"

"It is far to late for that Renka chan" Shigure replied with a small smile coming close to the blushing young woman "Kenichi-kun has already claimed me as his own" she husked "more than once."

Ah!" Kenichi's voice jumped in volume as Renka leaned forward and joined his Master in licking at the about to burst head of his cock. The intensity of feeling produced by the two small warm female tongues was unbearable. "*Fuck!*"

A strange numbness had Kenichi in its grip._ They...They are both sucking me off!_ He thought and a sudden burst of insight rocked him. _* sob * I m-may be standing... at the peak , nay , the very zenith of my rotten life..._

With a renew sense of purpose Kenichi shut out everything and focussed at the delicious pussy in front of him.  
"Muah- ah! Kenichi-kun what... Ahhhh!"  
Kenichi ignored Shigure as he focused on his task _Now where is it_ he thought as he rotated two fingers at the top of her pussy searching for that elusive spot _If I am to go down then I will go down in flames_ he half deliriously thought _Right... There!_

Renka was startled as Shigure shot her head back and groaned and them let a small scream.  
_I will not lose_ the thought in her mind immediately seizing Kenichis's thick organ in her small hand and stroking it. Shigure fell forward breath coming in ragged gasps "You have no idea – ah! What he is doing to me." she gritted out gripping him at the root. "Last chance to join in" she offered as she tightened her grip  
"There he is all nice and sturdy! Climb aboard "  
Renka nodded and did so, rising and spreading her legs, then positioning herself over Kenichi's erection. "Thank you, Shigure-san."  
Kenichi gasped as the head of his penis contacted Renka's moist opening. It was boiling hot, like the rest of her body. She lowered herself slightly and they both moaned as Kenichi's bulbous cockhead pushed aside her outer lips and popped inside without much difficulty.  
_'Unh…god, she's dripping wet…_'  
Renka's breathing became erratic as her legs seemed to lose strength, causing her to slowly but smoothly impale herself. Shigure watched, her eyes narrowed in interest as Renkas's gaze gradually defocused from the outside world. She could see the pulse beating strongly in her rival's neck. A low, quavering moan began to come from her mouth. It was not the sound of someone in control of themselves. At all.  
Shigure flicked a glance down at the thick cylinder of hard flesh slowly spreading Renka's petals apart. Excitement bubbled in the pit of her stomach, making her heart rate and breathing pick up.  
'Mm. So big. That's going to go inside me…Hurry up Kenichi -kun. She panted wrapping her hands around Renka. Kenichi had found a spot inside. her.. A spot he was ruthlessly grinding and it was taking all of her considerable willpower not to let go._I will not lose to her.._.

Renka's moans increased in volume as her tiny pussy reached the three-quarter full mark. Her self-control, always such as big part of her, was nearly depleted.  
"Unnh - Hunh-hh-hhh - Ah!"  
Kenichi's heart was pounding. The sensation of having his cock slowly sliding into the lubricated silkiness of a supremely tight pussy was great, but his excitement was derived more from the fact that he was having a friggin threesome just after he lost his virginity.  
Renka san -beautiful fun loving imposibly tight Renka- was a soft, hot weight on his thighs, a warm, juicy grip on his stone-hard penis. He struggled to control himself as she settled onto him, her legs spreading to either side and hanging off his hips as her womanhood swallowed him to the root.  
He tried to distract himself by burrying his fingers inside Shigure savaging her clit. Renka's eyes were closed and her cheeks were pink, her lips moist and slightly parted. The soft, sexy moan coming from her mouth was going straight to his nuts. He *needed* to come inside her, but he knew he shouldn't, not yet.  
"Unh - Renka-chan - please hurry - can't take much more-"  
"Don't come inside her yet, Kenichi-kun! Hah-haaah hah!."  
Breathing like he'd run ten flights of stairs, Kenichi opened his eyes and increased the pressure at Shigure.  
Her back arched as Kenichi bit down on her clit. "Oh GOD! K-keep sucking that, Kenichi kun…oh *yeah*…keep s-sucking…"  
Moaning throatily, Shigure ground her dripping cunt onto her favorite disciple's face, riding the wave of pleasant sensations.  
Sightlessly, she reached down, grabbed his arms and placed his hands on her breasts.  
"Ahhhh…you're doing fine Kenichi-kun, now make my boobs feel good."  
Somehow, despite lack of practice, Kenichi managed to keep giving Shigure an satisfactory tongue-bath while gently fondling the aching tips of her perky breasts. The weapon mistress gave a deep, satisfied moan as he began a rhythmic squeezing and pulling that made fire flow from her nipples straight to her pussy.  
Her voice shook. "S-Such a talented disciple…god yes! That's just right, keep doing that, my clit, k-keep sucking…O-hhh, Jesus, god, I-I'm gonna…"  
With a unladylike grunt, Shigure gushed hot pussy-juice onto Kenichi's face. "F-FUCK! AH-HH-hhhh…ooooohhh…"  
She moaned happily as Kenichi kept gently licking her sensitive bits. His hands released her breasts to affectionately stroke the silky skin of her upper thighs. "Ohhhh…that's nice Kenichi-kun. I'll give you a nice reward once Renka's off your cock….mmm, yes…"  
Shigure's mouth watered at the thought of Kenichi's sizeable penis. His hands and tongue had given her another marvelous orgasm, but a hunger was building deep inside for something meatier and more substantial.  
She eyed the spastically bouncing Renka, enjoying the erotic sight and sound of the small girl violently impaling herself on Kenichi's stiff cock. Her hungry gaze focused on Renka's swollen, deep-pink nether lips, split wide open and sliding smoothly around Kenichi's thick, veiny shaft. At the top of Renka's pussy, Shigure could see her small clitoris, pumped full of blood and visibly pulsing. There was a distinct wet noise as the frenzied girl impaled herself again and again, Kenichis's shaft shining with the moisture pouring out of her inner reaches.  
Her eyes widened as Renkas's frantic cries finally penetrated her pleasure-sodden senses.  
Shigure watched, fascinated, as Renka took a deep breath and let gravity mate her and Kenichi's crotches together, hard and fast, forcing his cock as deep inside her as humanly possible. The weapon mistress eeped as Renka's action made Kenichi groan into her pussy, causing a pleasantly stimulating rush of warm air. His butt came up off the ground, thrusting his hips against Renka in a penultimate effort.  
The cat eared girl's face twisted in the grip of some powerful emotion. Her mouth gaped open and an immense noise came out.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
She could feel Kenichi's body tense as he fired his load into Renka's shuddering body.  
It was impossible to tell if the cat eared China girl was suffering the torments of hell, or experiencing the most explosive climax of her entire life. All Shigure knew was that whatever Ma Renka was feeling, it was *intense*.

Shigure stared. Once Renka had finished screaming and shuddering, her body had gone limp and fallen over backwards like a puppet with its strings cut. Creawling on all four over the insensate girl she gave her a small kiss on the forhead "looks like I win Renka chan" she murmured totally unaware just what kind of spectacle she was giving...

Kenichi was as close to "sex-crazed" as it was possible for someone with his reticent nature to become. It had been a long, strange day, filled with unusual feelings, smells and even tastes.  
Shigure's flavor was still heavy on his tongue as he crept up behind her. She was on her hands and knees, with her succulent ass in the air and her Black-tressed head hovering over Renka's face..  
For once, he didn't feel shy and awkward at all. He felt *horny*. Boldly, he reached out and fondled the weapon mistress's spectacular bottom. It was round and firm, the skin astonishingly soft. His abused erection pulsed as he luxuriated in in the marvelous feel of Shigure's bum.  
Panting through his mouth, Kenichi shuffled closer, overlapping his body with Shigure's. The above-normal heat of her body was welcome, seeming to merge with the inner heat of his lust. The sensitive head of his cock brushed the velvet skin of her bottom, making it twinge. Groaning under his breath, Kenichi adjusted himself so that his penis slid up to rest in the warm crease of the weapon mistress's ass. He wanted to be close to Shigure, he needed to *touch* her. Actual sex could wait for a minute.  
He lowered his chest until it touched Shigure's back, then reached around and filled his hands with her full, firm breasts.  
"Ahhh…"  
The exclamation of pleasure came from both of them. Shigure moaned as Kenichi roughly kneaded her breasts, seemingly enjoying sinking his fingers into their soft jelly-like mass. Her excited voice gained a quiver as he satisfied his initial urge and began a more sophisticated stimulation, concentrating on the swollen, achingly sensitive nubs that her nipples had become. Each gentle squeeze and tug built Shigure's arousal until she felt like she was going to self-combust.  
His face intent, Kenichi released Shigure's tingling boobs and slid his hands over her skin, moving up to her collarbones and then onto her neck. Shigure twisted her head to kiss his fingers as her lover's long, rough hands gently caressed her face. She sighed as he slid his hands into her hair, running his fingers along her scalp, then pulling them back through the long, inky black strands.  
She sighed and rested her face on Renka's belly as Kenichi caressed her back, her slim but strong arms supporting their combined body weight. Her breath quickened again as his hands moved to her stomach, feeling the flat, smooth expanse of it with appreciation, then sliding south of her bellybutton.  
To her disappointment, Kenichi avoided major stimulation of her needful lower orifice, merely exploring her tangled curls with his fingers, then tracing the puffy, pulsing-with-blood outer lips of her vagina. Her disappointment disappeared with a gasp as Kenichi knelt back, taking her weight off of her, and rubbed the head of his penis up and down against the juicy center of those currently excruciatingly sensitive flaps of skin.  
"AAHHHHH…."  
Once again, the pleased exclamation was made by both of them. For Shigure, the small contact with the most needy part of her anatomy was enough to send a ripple of pleasure though her entire body. For Kenichi, it was like dipping his dick into a well of pleasantly hot, oily lubrication, just at the limit of comfortable warmth. He did it again, pushing his cockhead against Shigure's outer petals and this time allowing himself to go an inch inside. She moaned loudly in response, and he used his hand to rub himself up and down, enjoying the tight grip of her inner lips.  
'God, she's *gushing* down there…'  
"Shigure…"  
"Y-yes?" Her voice was surprisingly vulnerable, and his lust-hardened heart softened, just a bit.  
"Do you want this?"

Her voice strengthened, becoming more like her usual emotionless tone.

"Of course I do, Kenichi-kun….Im yours to do as you will... I belong to you... Ah!"  
Kenichi smiled, having shut her up by the simple means of another short penetration and up-and-down motion. His voice held a teasing lilt as he said, " I didn't ask that Shigure-san... Do you WANT me?"  
"Yes... I yes I want you Kenichi kun..."  
Kenichi couldn't help it. He laughed. His voice had deepened some from passion and Shigure found the low, masculine sound very pleasant despite the nature of their current interaction.  
Kenichi could hear the smile in Shigure's voice when she finally shot back over her shoulder, "Do you want me as well Kenichi-kun? Will you make me your woman?"  
The brown-haired teen smiled softly at the sight of her beautiful face and her twinkling dark eyes. He gave her bottom a fond caress and said, "Yes Shigure... I want you more than anything..."  
Shigure purred back, "Mmm…you have nice hands…"  
She shot him an imperious glance over her shoulder. "Now fuck me, Kenichi! Enough with this... Make me yours again...!"  
"Yes, Ma'am!"  
Taking her at her word, he gently pressed down on her back, encouraging her to arch it.  
"Put your butt in the air, Shigure."  
Wordlessly, she did so, her body tensing a little as the ultimate event rapidly approached. He took hold of her shapely hips with one hand, using the other to position his cock for deep penetration. Another low wordless moan came from Shigure as he delved an inch into her juicy interior.  
'Man, is she ever sensitive down there…'  
The sauna-heat of her thick, slippery natural lubricant felt divine on his aching erection. He could hardly wait to immerse his full length in it. The problem he knew, wasn't in having sex with Shigure. It was making sex with the stunning arms mistress last beyond a few short thrusts. Kenichi hoped that his fatigue would come to his aid there. It was an *effort* to shoot his load, a definite physical effort, and he was nearing the edge of sexual and physical exhaustion.  
Taking a deep breath, Kenichi caressed Shigure's deeply arched back, rubbing the subtle bumps of her spine. Smiling at her murmur of pleasure, he seized hold of her hips and thrust.  
Another loud noise burst from both participants. Kenichi gasped and groaned as the incredibly tight, soft and slippery grip of Shigure's virgin pussy immediately threatened to collapse his control. He did the only thing he could think to help: he sped up.  
His breath coming in short, harsh bursts, he thought, 'I'm - sorry - Shigure - this isn't going - to - last - very long -'  
Shigure's voice was somewhere between a moan and a shriek as Kenichi's hips slapped hard against her muscular behind. The instant Kenichi's long, thick meat speared into her overheated vagina, unbelievable, soul-reshaping pleasure ripped though her body, mind and spirit. Her athletic body trembled as she strove to arch her back beyond the limits of human flexibility. Her mind contained only endless repetitions of one solitary word:  
'DEEPER!'  
As Kenichi gave his all, gasping and sweating as he strove to not come, all the while ramming his steel-hard penis deep into his dark-haired sex partner, overlapping waves of intense pleasure merged into one colossal wavefront of continuous climax that threatened to drown Shigure's sanity.

Renka woke, feeling her hips being gripped hard by desperate hands. She lifted her head off the ground and saw Shigure's flushed face hovering above her groin. Every time the weapon mistress's constant, loud moan rose to a near-scream she ended up blasting Renka's sensitive pubis with her hot breath. The sexually-content cat haired girl shivered, enhanced by the weapon mistress expression.  
She sat up and stroked Shigure's head tenderly, running her slender fingers through the Shigure's tangled tresses. Shigure didn't even try to shake her rival off, being occupied with not passing out or going insane. She was afraid that if she *did* pass out, she might not wake up the same person.

Kenichi was in heaven and hell at the same time.  
Shigure's pussy was *incredibly* tight. The only thing that let him move inside her was the fact that it was swimming in natural lubricant. Each plunge of his erection into her silky, tightly squeezing tunnel bathed his cock in the thick, slippery, pleasantly hot fluid.  
It felt unbelievably great, and as much as he wanted the experience to continue forever, not being allowed to instantly empty himself into her was pure torture.  
Thus, he was forced to race against his body's arousal, penetrating Shigure harder and faster, faster and harder. The release of restraint would give him back a little strength, but the increase in stimulation would almost instantly up the ante again. He wasn't helped by the ever-increasing frequency with which Shigure's sheath would spasm, temporarily increasing her tightness to agonizing levels as the entire silky tunnel would grip and massage his furiously thrusting penis.  
It was a vicious cycle, leading to him to the present moment. He was filling Shigure's juicy crack with as much speed and power as his body could generate, his hips violently slapping against her firm ass. He could hear wet squelching noises as his cock pushed aside her tightly clinging inner lips and slid in and out of her slippery tunnel.  
Each push into that divine liquid heat threatened to be the last. He was at the limit of his self-control and could only hope that he was satisfying her with this rough, uncontrolled love-making.  
"Oh god - gonna CUM 'Shigure san!" he panted " I am gonna cum... and I am gonna keep fucking you until your pussy melts!" he deliriously promised cruelly dragging her back crushing their bodies together again and again.  
Shigure panted, in the arms of Ma Renka. Her wailing voice held a hint of fascinated despair as she felt a mega-climax building, forming from the cumulative aftershocks of the continuous ones that were ravaging her sense of self.  
She felt good, amazingly good. She wanted to be impaled on Kenichi's penis for the rest of her conscious existence. She wanted to join in violent union with him, she wanted to be taken in every hole in her body. She was on fire with pleasure, she could feel herself burning like a exploding star from within. Her pussy spasmed, and this time she didn't fight it. She used her inner muscles to squeeze and pull at the divine hardness filling her, wanting Kenichi's cum.  
"Yes, *YES*! Kenichi-kun…Ooooooohhhh…fill me, FILL ME!" "Take me until I melt aahAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
At least that's what she wanted to say. All the onlookers heard was, "*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH*!"  
Kenichi's eyes bulged as Shigure's vaginal sheath spasmed one last time, gripping the entire length of his penis and milking it with astonishing strength. He would have liked to say something more appreciative, but what came out was more of a strangled grunt as his body spewed forth its hot liquid essence.  
He felt a brief, super-intense series of flashes of sensation as he discharged inside Shigure's body. It was like he was split in two.  
The sensations coming from his penis as it was massaged by the incredibly hot, silky, slippery inner membrane of Shigure's vagina were added to the intensely satisfying, yet debilitating feeling of shooting his load, becoming something that consumed his entire attention.  
Yet somehow, he could simultaneously appreciate the feel of her warm bottom against his groin, her soft silky female legs against the inside of his hairier male ones as he crouched, mounted on her body. He could feel her hipbones under his hands, covered by her sweaty, incredibly soft skin.

OOOOOOOOoooOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

Kenichi panted in despair. After the last explosive climax he had he thought he would get some rest. After the last explosive orgasm faded away Renka collected her dress and only stated that nothing was over yet , that she would not lose and then she left . just what kind of loss she refered to he had no idea..

Which led to his other problem...

"Ohhh gods have mercy Shigure-san" he groaned as he run his fingers through her sweat matted hair  
Shigure seemed to be putting special effort into her work, giving Kenichi a slow, tender and very wet blowjob. The weapon mistress gracefully bobbed her head, moaning happily and letting the glistening length of his cock slide slowly between her lips. Kenichi grunted as Shigure let the bulbous head emerge, visible for only a moment before being covered with her swirling tongue.

"Mm – mm – mm –" Shigure murmured under her breath as she licked and sucked eagerly, capturing and releasing Kenichis's sensitive cockhead over and over as she enjoyed the soothing pressure of his fingers.

"What *suck* are *suck* you talking about Kenichi-kun? Your cock is still so hard *suck* How can i let my desciple go around with something like this?"  
"Ah! Ahhh... Oh god that's nice..Shigure- unh, -san, gonna come – soon!"  
With a last grunt he released his sperm panting from the effort as the weapon mistress kept sucking him with vigour.

Kenichi could feel nothing below his waist. He had lost count of how many times he had come but he hadnt taken a piss yet! The end result? His abused and somewhat chaffed penis was still hard as a rock as if locked on the hard-on mode!

Satisfied with her efforts for the moment Shigure turned and brassed herself on the wall presenting her pussy once more. Wickedly grinning back at him she invited him forth " Seems like my mouth is not enough Kenichi kun... Come didnt you say that you are going to make my pussy melt? "

_oh gods she really is going to kill me_ was his only thought as he gathered the last of his flagging reserves and stepped forward._  
_

AN : So yeah more sex...I always wanted to post a scene like this and all those bathouse scenes in the manga demanded this to be writen and posted.

P.S Poor Kenichi or is he? Reviews flames etc welcome


	3. Watch your six

Kenichi Shirahama run. he run, he jumped, he rolled and pivoted. Doing all that should not be a surpise for a student of martial arts, but businnes as usual. Doing it while carrying a huge stone budda statue and towing a tire with a man on top tied to his waist would be deemed by most people not just as insane but outright impossible.

"Faster! Faster you weakling ! Muahahahaha." *snap* *crackle* oh and there was the whip as well lets not forget the whip.

For Kenichi Shirahama it was just his daily routine. In fact he was somewhat proud of the fact that he could go through it on sheer instict and repetition.

Which unfortunately left time for his mind to wander.

_What a wierd situation_ he thought absently all the while avoiding the whip and making certain the budha statue didnt fall of his hands as he jumped over a trash can.

Well... wierd was right for the last month or so. Both good and bad with wild overtones of the bizzare.

Bad as in the fact that Miu would not let him near her after the whole Demon God Fist fiasco... She wouldnt talk to him more than strictly necessary, she would try to seriously hurt him during their spars -and that dou ki of hers was scary!- and even come out and outright tell him that see held no feelings for him.

That hurt. Even though he knew what she was going through, even though he tried to be patient for her sake, even with all his inate stubborness it still hurt. I hurt so bad in fact that in the back of his mind he debated weither to quit his position as a disciple or not. Not seriously of course since he was well and truly a part of the Underworld as the world of martial arts was called but the thought was there.

And then both the good and bizzare jumped in and his life was once again turned upside down.

Now he had to deal with it in the morning...

*Flashback*

Kenichi stirred and opened his bleary eyes in the predawn darkness uncomfortably aware of his morning erection.

_What in the world... Oh!_ He bit back a groan as a warm, soft hand slipped around his erection and began to leisurely stroke.

Straggling not to panic -what was she thinking they were in the middle of the dojo everyone was there!- he lifted his sheet and took a moment to take in the sight.

The stunning dark haired woman seem to take it as a sign and after making sure he was looking in her half lidded eyes she gave him a few more strokes smiling wickedly.

He let out a little gasp at the shock of the sensation as she pressed the cupid's-bow of her silky lips against its glistening tip in a playful kiss, then…with effortless little gulps she swallowed the entire thick, rigid length like an anaconda devouring a bush pig.

Again biting back a groan he let his head fall back in his pillow. _Who would have thought that she would develop such a taste for this particular activity.._.

Running his hand though the hair of his rapidly working lover he panted for breath. She was really working him over...

That went on until she managed to coax out her morning treat and finally Shigure vanished, leaving just as quietly as she came , leaving him panting in his bed.

_Oh boy._..

*End Flashback*

He had to deal with it in during school...

*Flashback*

Kenichi panted as he used one hand to steady himself.

Skipping class wasn't some thing he would normally do but Renka had been rather insistent on "Keeping up with Shigure" whatever that was. Add to it his fear that that damn alien would catch wind of what was going on and them make him his slave to keep quiet led him to this.

_Huh at least I can now appreciate the obsession of all those mangakas with schools and the janitors closet_ he thought as he pressed his other palm on Renkas mouth.

The janitor closet was the place they were in and Kenichi was pressing Renkas's back to the wall as he thrust his cock as hard as he could into her sweating body. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and she was crying out softly in his hand, clearly straining to refrain from screaming the entire school down.

_Just my luck... both a scratcher and a screamer..._ He cursed softly as her nails scratched at the back of his school uniform._ Thank god for thick cheap fabrics..._

Still need to finish this before the bell rings or we are in for a world of hurt...

Kenichi pressed himself onto her body and kissed her deeply, enjoying the way her enormous tits squashed softly against his chest as he pressed her body to the wall with his own and drove his hard cock into her squelching vagina using his hips alone. The way this made their pelvises undulate together and rub the sensitive nub at the top of her slit drove Renka wild.

The passion-charged girl writhed like a wildcat caught as she was between Kenichi's body and the wall as he drove her faster and harder against the wall. Kenichi greatly enjoyed the feeling of his partner's athletic body struggling against his own as she cummed her brains out. He made Renka orgasm until she was screaming nonstop in his mouth, then allowed the pleasure of her soft, warm body thrashing against him to trigger his own climax. A long satisfied groan passed his lips as he filled the girl's warm cunt with his seed.

He unsteadily dissengaged allowing her to stand on her own two feet only to have her crash her lips at his and then huriedly take off promising to "Get ahead of Shigure-san!"... Whatever that was...

Now he just had to avoid the Alien and think of a bullshit reason for skipping class...

Joy!

*End flasback*

He grunted with relief as the dojo appeared in the distance. _Well another day of training was over. Maybe he would rest a bit tonight?_

*scene Break*

"What!" he almost shouted.

"Underworld training trip Kenichi..." Shigure murmured. "I have found another of my father blades and you will help me retrieve it." She leaned closer. "Wont you?"

"S-Sure Shigure-san!" Kenichi gulped. As... Well the word sumbmissive was not correct... rather delighted when he aproached her and took her on his own volition, she was just as ruthless in his training as before. Shigure-san was still scary! No matter how much she insisted in their private time that he was the one who drove her...

_Later that evening_

The sun was setting as Kenichi glanced nervously around. Delapidated and abandoned warehouses everywhere, trash in the streets, a few strays barking in dark corners... Yup! This definately looked like the kind of place those psycko losers froms Yomi's weapons division would hand out...

"Soooo what are we waiting for?' He asked giving the immovable weapon mistress a nervous glance. "Shouldn't we go in and get this over with?"

The next moment a soft noise was heard behind them and a soft and squishy weight landed on his back.

"Kenichi!" cheered Ma Renka as she gave him a first rate glomp.

"We are all here now." noted Shigure "Renka-chan asked to come along... She said it wasnt fair for me to hog all your time..." she added with a faint smile.

"That's right! Kenich is mine! You remember that!" Renka bolsterously declared.

"Time to move out then..." noted Shigure and sped to one of the warehouses with no further notice leaving the two disciples scrambling to catch up.

_Well... here goes nothing!_

*After the usual mission involving 30-40 cannon fodder thugs, lots of explosions and fires, a temporary seperation between Master and disciples during which Shigure got to fight another moronic "Master class" fighter and Kenichi and Renka tag teamed a Sumo-Ninja submaster -No seriously it was a 250 kilo Ninja!-*

"Well... that could have gone better..." gasped Kenichi as they hobble/run away from the fiercely blazzing warehouse." Who would have thought there would be so many explosives in that place?"

Shigure landed gracefully a few meters away and turned to regard the disciples."You did well..." the quiet woman praised them and then noticed something. "Where did you get that Kenichi?" she asked indicating the briefcase in his hand.

"Huh? oh I picked it up when that Sumo Ninja dropped it after Renka gave him that wedgie." he expalined turning to examine the briefcase more closely "Huh its unlocked?"

" Hah! What a loser was that? Sumo Ninja submaster my foot!" exclaimed Renka before casting a curious glance at the briefcase. " Well open it up Kenichi-kun!"

*click*

Shocked silence reigned for a moment.

"Th-there must be millions in here!" Kenichi yelped as he stared the stacks of high denomination yen notes.

"Y-yeah... and its all ours" cheered Renka doing a pirouet in joy! " To the winner goes the spoils!"

"Hmmm I guess they must have been smuggling explosives" noted Shigure eyeing the money as well "It would seem that this bounty is indeed ours..."

"Yeah... more than enough for us to go to a hotel and celebrate Kenichi-kun" added Renka giving him a steamy glance... "It will be nice to have a bed... dont you Kenichi-kun?"

"Eh..heh heh heh" Kenichi gave a nervous laugh backpedaling slowly only to bump in a soft obstacle.

"Indeed." cooly noted Shigure. " It has bees some time since I last felt you inside me Kenichi-kun..."

"Grrr... Fine!" exclaimed Renka "We go find a room and settle this once and for all Shigure-san! Kenichi chooses one today!" and then stormed of in search of a hotel.

"Hmmm. Once and for all huh..." softly murmured looking pensively at the younger girl. "Very wel..."

"Kenichi-kun... I need you to do me a favour..." Shigure said and leaned in to wisper to her increasingly pale disciple's ear what she wanted of him.

_Oh boy..._ was the only thought of Kenichi

*Scene Break*

He barely had the chance to kick the door closed and they pilled in the extravagant suite they managed to get for the evening as both women were doing their best to reach his tonsils with their tongues.

He glanced around and was impressed with the king size 4 poster bed, the very large tub filled with warm water he spied through a door and the large table in the middle of the room.

_Yeah I could really get to like this _he idly thought as Shigure untangled herself from them and with a quiet "I am right back" went to the bath and closed the door behind.

_Well here goes nothing..._

*OOooOOOOOoooO*

_At last some time alone _Renka thought as they stumbled over to the bed. _It was about time..._

He put his hands on her hips, pulling her firmly back against him and rubbing his cock forcefully up against her asshole. S-strong, she thought, pressing back to show that what he was doing was DEFINITELY approved of. He can be so strong when he wants too!

"Wha-"

"Shh!"

She had started to cry out when Kenichi tugged gently on her panties, but he shushed her immediately, but she couldn't keep from squirming as he slowly pulled the last of her clothes off, leaving her completely naked .

Her whole body tensed as he slowly pushed himself between her ass cheeks… because after pulling off her panties, he had taken off his underwear as well, and his stiff cock was pressed snugly against her anus.

So warm, Renka thought, slowly pushing back and shivering as she felt the full length of Kenichi's dick rub up against her asshole. Mmm, I just want to make noise!

Having to stay quiet was definitely a mixed blessing. On the one hand, it was thrilling to think that they were getting away with something. On the other hand, it was SO dangerous! If even ONE person had followed them here in the middle of the night and happened to stumble on then while they were in the middle of things, it would be disastrous.

"Mm…mmmm…"

She willingly turned her head, accepting a kiss from him with a soft moan as he laid one hand on her hip and slowly ground against her asshole with his bare prick. Renka found that rocking her hips caused Kenichi's cock to rub deliciously against her anus, and when he gentle began fondle her tits a moment later, she almost missed him pressing the head of his dick against her defenseless hole.

"C-careful," she gasped, breaking their kiss as he tweaked her nipples.

But Kenichi did not seem to hear her, as he ground against her for another minute, then tightened his hold on her hip and moved forward again, nuzzling the tip of his dick against her rectum and pressing hard, clearly trying to get inside.

"What are y- Kenichi! That's my-"

"He knows what it is."

Renka nearly choked on her own spit as she felt a hand ease between her legs.

N-no way!

"Wow Renka-chan , your pussy is so wet..." Shigure murmured, rubbing it briskly as Renka tried to push her hand away. "You must REALLY like this."

"Shigure!" the brunette hissed. "What are you doing?!"

"It's like I said," Shigure murmured, moving closer in the dark as Renka continued to try (unsuccessfully) to get the weapon mistress's hand out from between her legs. "Threeway."

Renka was so dumbfounded that she could think of nothing else to say besides, "P-people will hear!"

Though she could not see, Renka knew that her rival was smiling. "Better be quiet, then…"

And with that, Shigure leaned down and started sucking on Renka's nipple, drawing it into her mouth and licking it with her nimble little tongue.

"Kenichi," the chinesse girl gasped, hoping that maybe she could get Kenichi to see reason, "why there? Why are you sticking it there?"

"I told him it's what you wanted," Shigure said, her breath hot against Renka's chest as she absently squeezed her unoccupied tit. "You should relax and enjoy it, Renka… I know I would."

And before Renka could reply, Shigure smothered her lips with a passionate kiss, sticking her tongue into the brunette's mouth to ensure that there was no way she could argue. As she did this, the weapon mistress rubbed Renka's pussy, gathering up a generous amount of her juices... and smearing it liberally between Renka's ass cheeks.

Renka's eyes rolled back in her head as Kenichi repositioned himself one last time and pulled down hard on her hips while pressing up with his own. The pressure was immense, but after several seconds, her rectum surrendered, and the disciple class fighter felt her lover's dick slowly slipping into her ass, forcing its way past the tight ring of muscles with slow, dominating power.

Small, desperate sounds came from the back of her throat, and she reached back, clutching at the hand holding her right hip. He's… he's really doing it, she thought, amazed. He's really fucking me in the ass!

She felt so embarrassed… and so turned on.

"Nnhh!"

A strangled cry tore out of her mouth as Kenichi grunted, pulling harder on her hips and pushing up with one last thrust, burying himself all the way in her asshole.

It's in…!

Shigure broke the kiss, letting Renka pant for air as the weapon mistress urgently whispered, "How does it feel, Renka? Tell me—what's it like to get it in the ass?"

Renka gasped the first thing that came to her mind.

"B-big! It's… God, it feels so BIG!"

"Is it better than when he fucked your pussy?" Shigure wondered. "Does it hurt?"

"Y-yes," Renka gasped, goosebumps breaking out all over her as Kenichi slowly began to screw her. "It's… it's stretching me out… but…"

Shigure leaned forward eagerly. "But…?"

Shuddering, Renka sobbed, "But it feels so GOOD!"

For a moment, no one said anything. Then, sounding incredibly proud of herself, Shigure said, "I told you, Kenichi."

"H-HHHAA!"

The class rep cried out as Shigure moved down between her legs and unceremoniously started eating her out. H-how is she doing this, she thought deliriously. No WAY is this her first time!

It was the most coherent thought she would have for a while as Kenichi fell into a slow, careful rhythm of sodomizing her, reaching up under her arms to caress her nipples as the weapon mistress professionally licked her pussy.

Renka was going crazy. Every place on her body was being stimulated—her ass, her pussy, her nipples, not a single erogenous zone went untouched. She was sweating like a long distance runner, the perspiration pouring out of her in buckets as Kenichi slowly continued to pump her ass and Shigure worked on her clit like a woman possessed.

"H-ha!"

She gasped as Shigure switched positions, turning around to kiss Renka on the mouth and slip two of her fingers up into the brunnetes's sticky pussy. Her head swam as the weapon mistress pushed down on the back of her passage, almost making contact with Kenichi's dick before hooking her fingers upward and finding (almost unerringly) that tricky location known as the G-spot.

"You'll like this," Shigure promised, putting her free hand on Renka's waist to keep her from thrashing. "Take a deep breath."

Renka tried to—she really did… but as soon as Shigure began rubbing her G-spot, it was impossible. Nerves she wasn't even aware she HAD fired off spark after spark of pleasure, making her body jerk in random, nonsensical ways as the weapon mistress stimulated her—and it wasn't gentle.

"Y-you're going to break me!" Renka sobbed, pushing ineffectually on Shigure's shoulder as the dark haired woman continued to roughly work her G-spot. "Please… please—you're GOING TO BREAK ME!"

Shigure never slowed. "Tell me you don't like it," she whispered, her voice uneven in her excitement as she kept Renka firmly in place. "Say, just once, that you don't like this feeling, and I'll stop."

I don't! I don't!

Renka felt a sense of unreality wash over her as she realized that she hadn't spoken aloud. For some reason, her throat wouldn't let the words out, keeping them locked up tight as her rival caressed a place inside of her that even Kenichi hadn't found. The brunettes eyes were wide in the dark, and she realized rather dimly that what she was feeling was the same cresting sensation she had gotten when Kenichi made her come… except the reason she hadn't recognized it was that it was a hundred times more powerful.

Her body prepared for the upcoming onslaught by dumping adrenalin into her bloodstream, making Renka's pupils dilate and her heart pound in her chest. She no longer wanted Shigure to stop—and it terrified her, because she was absolutely out of control. All that mattered was that Kenichi kept fucking her sensitive ass and Shigure kept stroking her G-spot with her fingertips until she managed to come.

"Should I stop?"

"N-no!" Renka gasped, weakly clutching Shigure's leg. "No, don't! Don't stop… c-can't stop… PLEASE!"

Shigure's voice was smug. "Alright, Renka, if you want it that bad, I'll keep going."

Renka hated her. Renka loved her. What she was doing was no better than blackmail—holding something Renka wanted (her climax) and teasing her with it. Even hinting that she would hold it back was so low that it made the girl almost sick with anger… and at the same time, it felt so good Renka was literally crying. Tears streamed down her face as pleasure unlike any she had ever experienced radiated through her.

Thanks to Shigure.

"I can't… do it much longer," Kenichi groaned, his hands twitching on Renka's hips as he continued to fuck her.

"You don't have to," Shigure assured him. "She's already there."

With that, Shigure bent her thumb forward and used it to toggle Renka's clit back and forth as she pushed up against the brunettes's G-spot, hitting Renka with a veritable hammer of sexual stimulation.

Renka screamed—she couldn't help it. There was so much pleasure tearing through her body that she had to find a way to express it, and vocally was the only way she could keep herself from exploding. She shrieked a second time as she felt Kenichi shoot his load deep into her anus, filling her with silky warmth as Shigure finally relented, content, it seemed, to feel the fruits of her labors, holding her fingers still inside of Renka's twitching cunt and letting out a soft, self-satisfied sigh.

In the long, panting stillness that followed Renka's orgasm, Shigure was the only one bold enough to finally speak. "Don't fight me anymore," she murmured, leaning down to kiss Renka's sweaty forehead. "I will never leave Kenichi's side and there is a place there for you as well... So don't fight me anymore."

A sudden chill ran through Renka's body. "D-did… did anyone hear us?!" she croaked, trying to sit up, but finding it impossible with Shigure's hand on her waist (and her fingers still buried inside Renka's pussy).

"No I dont think so... The room is soundproofed after all."

"Soundproof?" Renka echoed, trying to find Shigure's face through the stars and pinwheels still dancing in her vision. "Soundproof how?"

Shigure laughed softly. "This is a VERY expensive hotel... Very discreet," she said merrily. "What, you didn't think I was going to let people see THIS, did you? It kind of hurts that you think I would let any of those crazed morons follow us and watch you get fucked in the ass while I lick your pussy, Renka. Honestly."

Renka had absolutely no idea what to say.

A tremor ran down her spine, however, as Shigure slowly began pumping her fingers in and out of her aching twat. "You won't have any trouble helping ME out sometimes," the weapon mistress whispered, "right?"

Unsure if her rival was begging or threatening, Renka whispered, "I don't know if… if I can do what you did, Shigure. That was incredible."

To her surprise, Shigure leaned forward, keeping her fingers moving in Renka's sticky, wet hole and offering the brunette her right breast. "Would you at least try?" the weapon mistress breathed as Renka tentatively latched on. "For me…?"

Gently suckling, Renka was unable to do more than nod by way of reply. I feel so warm, she thought, dreamily nursing on her rival's tits and spreading her legs further to make it easier for the weapon mistress to finger her. Did… did Kenichi fall asleep?

She hummed softly as, a moment later, she felt Kenichi move out from behind her and gently ease her onto her back. Shigure moved with them until she was on all fours over Renka, occasionally moving to the left or right to switch which breast Renka was suckling. The heat in the room was already intense, but the longer Renka nursed, the higher it seemed to get.

Reaching up, she ran her fingers through Shigure's silky hair, her ears picking up the quiet smacking of lips as Kenichi and Shigure French kissed over her. Feeling incredibly sexy, the disciple class fighter reached up with her other hand and found Kenichi's balls, cupping them in her palm and feeling his limp prick first resting against her wrist… then slowly starting to stir.

Here we go again, she thought, moving her hand to Shigure's shoulder and pulling down until she was able to get more of Shigure's areola into her mouth. The weapon mistress groaned as Renka increased the force of her sucking, and with her hand full of nuts and her mouth full of tit, the class rep really did feel like a porn star.

Fortunately for her, she didn't care what she looked like, because the longer they held that position the more she wanted to see Shigure receive the same attention she had received.

Looks like I'll get my chance sooner than I thought…

"Get closer," she heard Shigure order. "No, right up by Renka's side… yeah, that's perfect."

"Shigure," Kenichi protested as the weapon mistress leaned forward, her intentions obvious. "That's dir-hhh!"

His protest ended in a gasp, and after a moment of silence, Renka could hear soft, but enthusiastic sucking sounds. Shigure, it seemed, did not care where Kenichi's dick had just been, and Renka felt her own nipples go hard as the weapon mistress's fingers brushed her hand, clearly having the same interest in Kenichi's balls as she did.

"I'll take care of this," Renka teased, pulling away from Shigure's tits for only a moment. "You worry about this."

Shigure shivered as Renka briefly brushed her fingers against the weapon misterss's lips, showing that she wanted Shigure to keep sucking as she returned her hand to the other Disciples's nut sack.

Renka wished she could see her rival giving the blowjob. She could feel the weapon mistress's saliva running down onto her hand, so she knew that it was wet, but she wanted to see what her rival could do. If she was THAT good at working a girl's box, Renka was definitely interested in seeing what she could do with a cock in her mouth.

"Mmmmmm Shigureaaa!"

From Kenichi's breathless gasping, she seemed to be very talented.

It's like a dream, Renka thought, gently rolling Kenichi's balls in her hand as she switched to Shigure's other breast. A messy dream, but still…

That was one of the ways she knew that this was reality—because there was no way she would have ever dreamed of having sperm leaking out of her rectum after being fucked in the ass.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm."

Her head spun as Shigure suddenly pushed herself up on her knees and wrapped her hands around Kenichi's thighs, holding on for support as she began bobbing her head up and down as quickly as she could, a small humming sound coming from the back of her throat as she sucked him for all she was worth.

"G-gonna… come!"

"MM!"

Renka expected Shigure to pull away (Ryozanpaku weapon Masters don't get come in their mouths, right?), but the weapon mistress began sucking harder, driving her mouth down so hard around Kenichi's cock that Renka felt the vibrations in the hand cradling Kenichi's balls.

Damn, she thought with some amazement, she must REALLY want him to come!

If that was her wish, Shigure got it. Renka felt his balls tighten, the hairs growing more prominent as the skin contracted. Her hand was soaked with Shigure's spit, and she realized belatedly that she was juggling Kenichi's balls almost as hard as a professional acrobat.

Impulsively, Renka moved her hand up to Shigure's throat, curious to see if the weapon mistress would swallow Kenichi's sperm as it rushed into her mouth… but she nearly fainted in shock as Shigure pulled Kenichi's dick out of her mouth and kissed her, using her tongue to push their lover's semen into her mouth… sharing it like a rare treat as she too swallowed some of it down. When Shigure pulled back, Renka could see her eyes in the dark, and they were shining with mischief and desire—the paragon of sexual playfulness.

"He tastes salty," the weapon mistress giggled (it was possibly the only time Renka had ever HEARD her giggle). Her voice switched from playful to sultry, however, as she took Renka's hand and led it down between her legs. "I'd like you to see how I taste now, Renka…"

"A-alright."

Here goes nothing!

Guided by Shigure's sure hands, Renka let the weapon mistress bring her down onto the blankets, lying on her stomach as she felt Shigure's long, tapered legs rest on her shoulders. "Don't be gentle," came the murmured instruction. "I'm not interested in gentle tonight. Go on, Renka… eat me."

Closing her eyes, Renka leaned forward, thankful for Shigure's hands on the sides of her head so she got to the right place. She was uncertain and more than a little scared , but Shigure had been so bold and sure of herself that Renka felt she owed it to the weapon mistress to give it her best effort.

Taking a deep breath, she rested her hands on Shigure's hips and jammed her tongue into the weapon mistress's pussy.

"Ooo, nice!" Shigure hissed. "Lick it, Renka—mm, your tongue is fantastic!"

Renka blushed with pride. Shigure wasn't the kind to pretend she liked something if she didn't, so the class rep knew she was doing something right. But I can't let up, Renka thought, licking in deep as Shigure hummed her approval. She wants to feel it, so I'll do my best to make sure she feels it!

"Oo! Kenichi, she's licking me so hard!" Shigure told her disciple. "Are you almost ready again?"

"Not yet," Renka heard Kenichi reply. "Is… is she really… doing that for you…?"

Shigure sounded triumphant. "Did you think she wouldn't? Did you think it was just your dick that could make her happy? Don't worry, Kenichi-kun , I'm sure she still likes you better. After all, I can't fuck her in the ass."

She's so dirty! Renka thought. I mean, yeah, I'm doing this… but she's so loud about it! This kind of stuff is supposed to be quiet and gentle.

"Sh-Kenichi," Shigure gasped, reaching her hand out blindly in the dark to try to touch him as Renka continued to work on her. "Are you ready yet? I—mmm, Renka that's nice—I want to feel you THAT way now."

Renka had no idea if Kenichi even COULD perform a third time. In all the stories she had read, guys passed out after they were done, and while she knew from firsthand experience that he could go twice, she was skeptical about three times. Not to mention the fact that he's technically done it FOUR times—just today! Renka thought as she licked at Shigure's pussy. Is it even POSSIBLE for a guy to go five times?

For the first time in her male-centric lifetime, Renka found that she was honestly glad to be a girl.

I can come as much as I want, she thought, easing her tongue carefully between Shigure's labia. And so can she.

"Mmmm, hurry," the weapon mistress groaned, stroking Renka's hair and biting her pinkie finger in anticipation of feeling something larger where Renka's tongue was. "Hurrrry…"

"I'm ready, Shigure…"

Another miracle, Renka thought, looking up to find Kenichi standing next to Shigure and looking down at them, his hard dick in his hand as watched her performance almost unblinkingly.

"Mmmmm, get down here," Shigure groaned, reaching up and giving his prick a quick squeeze. "I've been looking forward to this for hours…"

Renka traded places with Kenichi and watched, mesmerized, as he lined himself up, holding the base of his shaft with one hand to make sure he got it in the right place. She felt a brief, but intense pang of jealousy as part of her mind screamed, You have lost You're letting your boyfriend fuck her again! The moment was brief, however, as the majority of her mind was screaming, This is so fucking hot I can't even STAND it!

Any chance to protest was gone a moment later as Kenichi slowly began sinking into Shigure's tight pussy.

"Mmmmm nice," the weapon mistress groaned. "Don't go slow, Kenichi… just- just fuck me as hard as you can... please?"

The class rep watched, mouth dry, as her rival was fucked before her eyes. She had to admit, it was an amazing sight. She's wet, Renka thought, watching Kenichi pull his cock half way out of the weapon mistress. It's all over him—no wonder it's going in so easy!

A little too easy for Shigure's tastes.

"Don't go slow, I said—FUCK ME!"

"A-alright…"

"Nnnn, that's more like it…!"

Wow, Renka thought, watching closely as Kenichi started pumping Shigure with gradually increasing force. That looks like it would hurt…!

Shigure didn't seem to mind, however, licking her lips wantonly as she pushed up with her hips, meeting Kenichi's thrusts.

"Hey," the weapon mistress whispered, catching Renka's attention. "Don't just sit there staring."

Renka shivered as the weapon mistress reached out and took her hand, pulling her gently into the action.

"It wouldn't be as much fun without you."

And the brunette knew, that second, that Shigure was not just taking advantage that she got him first —she wanted them both specifically. It was important that she understood this, she decided as she willingly grasped Shigure's tits and began to massage, because otherwise she might have gotten bitter and resentful of the weapon mistress and refused to participate in any future encounters.

I don't mind if it's more than just sex, she thought, turning her attention to where Kenichi was fucking her rival. If it was just that, this would be a one time thing, but now… now I think we might have started something a lot more serious than I thought…

Brushing her hair back, she leaned down to use her mouth instead, pleased as her actions earned a brief cry of pleasure from Shigure. "Do it to my pussy," the weapon mistress moaned. "Renka, do that—exactly like that… to my pussy."

Renka glanced uncertainly down at where Kenichi was penetrating Shigure's cunt. "Um, I'll try," she said bravely, trying to decide how she should position herself.

"Here," Shigure said, "give me your right leg… ok, now put your knee… here… good, and put your other knee… here… perfect. Now, let's try… this…"

God this is hot…

'This' was Renka with her knees on either side of Shigure's face as her rival slowly pushed her head towards the weapon mistress's (currently-being-pounded) pussy.

"Wh-what should I-"

"Lick it, Renka-chan!" Shigure cut in immediately. "j-just lick it hard..."

Before Renka could reply, Shigure grabbed her ass and pulled down, bringing Renka's snatch within easy reach and doing exactly what she wanted Renka to do.

"Ooo!"

Dizzy with excitement, Renka forced herself to stop thinking and pressed her face down between Shigure's legs, licking as best she could as Kenichi's stomach pressed against the top of her head with every stroke. It was hard to think, not just because of Shigure's licking, but because of the very power of the situation. She had never felt more sexual—more driven to couple, to strive, to pleasure, to FUCK, than she did at that moment in time.

She wanted Shigure to come… she wanted Kenichi to come… SHE wanted to come… and in that isolated time, lapping at Shigure's pussy as best she could while Kenichi drove himself into her, the brunette would have willingly, unthinkingly done anything anyone asked her, as long as it drove them all towards their mutual goal.

"C-clit," Shigure gasped, pulling her mouth away from Renka's soaking hole, "lick my clit… I'm gonna… gonna COME!"

Hearing this, Renka grasped Shigure's legs. Thinking only of complying, she spread the weapon mistress's thighs into a wide V, forcing the older woman's pelvis up and letting Kenichi drive in even deeper as she plunged her face between Shigure's legs and licked at her throbbing clit.

"Yes," Shigure hissed, "yes, right there—right there! Fuck me hard, Kenichi, I'm almost there…!"

Go ahead, Renka thought, holding Shigure's legs as she licked at her. Go ahead and let go, Shigure… it's ok. It's just us. Let us see you—really SEE you…

This, of course, was only a metaphor, as the only thing Renka was seeing was a tangle of wet pubic hair and spread labia with a hard cock driving in-between… but the feeling was what she was after—she wanted to have her rival give up her pretenses and surrender to the situation the way Renka herself had when Kenichi was fucking her in the ass.

And it looked like she was going to get her wish as Shigure's licking became more and more eratic and the thrusting of her hips began to lose their sinuous grace.

"Mmm…" the weapon mistress grunted against Renka's pussy, shivering as the brunette gave her clit a particularly hard lick. "Mmmm!"

Almost there, Renka thought, recognizing the signs from when she had made the weapon mistress come. Come on, Shigure… let's see what YOU think of this…

Letting go of the weapon mistress's right leg, Renka reached around under her thrusting butt and wiggled one of her fingers between her's cheeks, sticking it boldly into the older woman's asshole.

"MMMMMMM!"

Shigure's entire body clenched up, rising up off the floor as she tried to arch away from Renka's violating finger… but that just forced more of Kenichi's cock into her snug hole, as well as making it easier for Renka to lick her clit (which she did with gusto, feeling the telltale vibrations in the weapon mistress as she reached a fabulous orgasm).

"T-tight!" Kenichi croaked, doing his best to force himself back into the weapon mistress as the contractions inside of her pussy pushed him halfway out.

Bracing himself with his fists on the bed, he flexed all of his leg muscles, ramming his dick back into the warmth of Shigure's snatch and ripping a scream from the weapon mistress's throat as the added stimulation heightened her already powerful climax.

"NnnnanhhhhhhhhHHH!"

Renka licked the weapon mistress as long as she could, but when Shigure bucked her hips and began frantically pushing the brunette away, she couldn't hold on. "What?" she panted, wiping her lips absently and smearing a large quantity of Shigure's juices across her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"S-stop now," Shigure said, planting a foot on Kenichi's chest and levering him away from her. "I'm done—stop now!"

Nodding, Kenichi willingly pulled out, absently brushing some of the hair out of Renka's sweaty face.

"Mmmmm that was niiiiiice," Shigure groaned, grinning as she slowly regained her composure.

Renka laughed, climbing off of Shigure's face and reclining at her side instead. "We should try it again, sometime," she said wryly, leaning over to give Kenichi a tender kiss. "Right, Kenichi?"

Glancing down, Shigure's brow furrowed. "Why isn't it… messier? When you usually fuck me your stuff is all over the place—and when you came in my mouth, there was so much I almost choked on it."

Kenichi looked embarrassed. "I, er, I didn't come."

"You didn't finish?" Shigure asked, clearly surprised. "It seems I have been remiss..."

"S-sorry!" Kenichi blurted. "It's just… I've done it so much today, I… I guess I'm just not ready for another time."

Glancing down, Renka said, "But you're still hard."

Kenichi scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah," he said sheepishly. "Kinda has a mind of its own."

Shigure and Renka exchanged a glance… and slowly smiled at each other.

"Well," Shigure said lightly, "it would be a shame to waste it… don't you agree?"

"Oh yes," Renka nodded, staring openly at Kenichi's hard prick as the disciple looked uncertainly from one woman to the other. "Does… this mean we have to flip a coin?"

Feigning shock, Shigure pouted, "Why, Renka, what kind of rival do you think I am? Clearly it's your turn."

Renka clasped hands with the weapon mistress. "You're a trully gracious rival," she said with exaggerated emotion.

And together, they laughed.

"So what do you say, Kenichi-kun?" Shigure asked, taking Renka's hand and helping her lie back down on the king size bed. "Are you up for a little more…?"

Kenichi pinched himself on the arm, obviously unable to believe what he was hearing. When there was a very real jab of pain, he nodded (more to himself than them) and incredulously asked, "With Renka?"

"Well it IS her turn," Shigure said dryly.

"C-can we do it… a little slower this time…?"

Renka blushed, and she thought back over everything they had done over the last couple of hours. "Slow sounds nice," she said, holding her arms out for him to come to her. "Don't you think so, Shigure?"

As Kenichi knelt in position over the class rep, Shigure said, "Speak for yourself… but hey, it's your turn, so whatever."

Looking over his shoulder with an intense expression of fascination, Shigure watched him slip it in, absently embracing him from behind and tweaking his nipples as he began to fuck her rival for the second time that night.

This could work, Renka thought as she spread her legs and let out a quiet sigh at the gentle penetration. This could definitely work…

The trio stayed for a long time , leaving the bed only to relieve themselves and to take playful baths in the large tub. By the time they left, Renka was sixty percent sure she was pregnant, and fairly sure that Shigure was too, herbal contraseptive or not as Kenichi shot countless loads of his vital sperm into both of them (once ON both of them, and though that wouldn't have contributed to the chance of pregnancy, Renka couldn't help but picture Shigure's face dripping with white any time anyone mentioned the word semen).

She discussed it once with Shigure when Kenichi was dozing. The weapon mistress had dismissed it, saying that Renka was paranoid and that she never had a problem all this time she was with Kenichi… but concluding that if it happened, it happened, and they would just both have to marry him... and maybe Miu chan as well.

Renka startled at that but dismissed it as wishfull thinking and timidly forwarded the idea of doing that anyway, since she couldn't imagine anything more blissful than being bound to both of them.

Shigure had just given her a small lopsided grin and went to take a bath.

…but she hadn't said no.

AN: Nothing much to say since this is a double update...


	4. What did you think she would get away?

Miu grumbled to herself as she entered her home, the Dojo that she, Grandfather, the various masters and Kenichi shared.

`_Damn it, I was looking forward to this weekend! Why did they have to cancel it? Its not fair the kitten festival was crushed by those morons from the Weapon brigade.'_

She knew she was being selfish, but it was not often that she was able o get away from the dojo , the rigorous training and the neverending festival would probably be held at some other date. Still, having her weekend ruined rankled.  
`_Now what am I supposed to do? Clean the dojo again? as If!'_  
Grampa was out in one of his occasional training trips, Sasaki-san was probably at the nearest bar getting shitfaced again, Apachai was at a childrens hospital of all things "helping out with things" or something, Ma-sensei was still in China placating his wife, Akisame-san at his clinic busy with a serious case and Shigure-san in one of her hunting trips to retrieve one of her blades.

She herself was *supposed* to have been away. Kenichi was the only one who had declared his intention to remain, giving a typical sheepish smile at her remark about him training to hard.  
An unidentifiable noise caught her attention.

`_That sounds like it's from Kenichi's room・_  
Moving on soundless feet, the athletic blonde slipped towards her fellow disciple's small room.

The noise resolved itself into the sound of voices. Miu slowed her approach even more, listening intently. `_Sounds like Kenichi and - Shigure-san!?'_  
She was sure it was the dark haired weapon mistress voice, but at the same time she was uncertain. If it was Shigure, she sounded much more animated, than usual.  
Miu was instantly furious. `_Why is Shigure-san in his room while we were away? Was that his plan? Who does he think he is!?'_ taking a breath she tired to suppress her Dou ki.  
`_Calm yourself Miu, calm... Shigure-san would never do something with her disciple, and Kenichi-san is far too gentle - read too much of a wimp- to try anything with a girl._' It never occurred to her to question why she cared one way or another, or why there was a touch of disappointment caused by the second part of her thought.

`T_he two of them are probably training in weapon techniques together or something・_

Telling herself she was acting out of idle curiosity, as well as the desire to surprise her fellow disciple, Miu moved stealthily to where the sliding door was a bit ajar, lowered herself carefully to the ground and put her eye to the crack.

_`Lets see, what are they - eep!'_

Any thought of the two supposedly shy, introverted Master and disciple doing something as innocuous as training was instantly blasted from Miu's mind as she saw, as well as heard, Kenichi's boxers rustle softly to the floor. His pants were already pooled around his ankles, evidently removed via the same method as his boxers, that of being pulled down by Shigure's eager hands. Her heart suddenly pounding, after a first unavoidable glance Miu refused to look at what was revealed and instead examined the body of weapon mistress.

Shigure has already doffed her clothing and was kneeling before Kenichi, unashamedly nude, her voloptuous body glistening with a light shen of sweat.  
Miu's eyes were drawn to her shapely breasts, which were full and firm, equipped with a pair of cute, pale pink nipples. She had seen her naked before during baths and such of course but the current situation definately demanded further examination. Her athletic built was in contrast with her huge breasts but in the world of martial arts that wasnt such a big deal.

Miu fought down a sharp spike of jealousy. `_Mine are just as big, and nicer looking to boot!'_ Despite her disparaging remark, her eyes traced the shapely contours of Shigure's full boobs for long moments before reluctantly returning to Kenichi.  
Miu's eyes grew to the side of pie-plates as she saw what Shigure had been so uncharacteristically eager to get at. Her tongue automatically moistened her lips and her mouth paradoxically grew dry, even as her saliva glands generated a small flood of fresh moisture.  
Both women stared, captivated by the sight of Kenichi's erect cock. It stood tall and proud, in its own way as unusually large and well-developed as the breasts of the two girls. Well he is no lacking anything at THAT respect she absently thought idly licking her lips.

Though when Miu managed to pull her eyes away from Kenichi's manhood and give him a once-over, she saw that he really wasn't really lacking. Months of harsh training and muscle building had left him with a powerful yet not bulky body. She could see strong muscles in his thighs shift under the skin as he stood by the edge of his futton, smiling down at Shigure.  
I_ suppose it's not like I've been looking at him in the nude a whole lot. Maybe I will in the future though・'_ Miu's cheeks reddened as the content of her careless thought registered on her conscious mind.

Shigure's slender right hand came into Miu's field of vision and slowly encircled the stiff column of flesh, gently caressing it, moving up and down. Licking her lips constantly and breathing more deeply and quickly, Miu noted that it was not only big, but in its own way as well-shaped as her own boobs.

His cock was smoothly symmetrical and without obvious flaw, reminding her of the phalli of statues she had seen in coffee table art books. Her eyes followed Shigure's hand as she ran it down Kenichi's length, from the helmet-shaped head, all the way down to his wiry tangle of black pubic hair. Her heart pounded when Kenichi let out a masculine little groan as Shigure squeezed gently at his base, and then slowly pulled her hand upwards. He reached out and ran his fingers through her fine hair, muttering, "Suck on it please, Shigure-san... Get it nice and warmed up and I promise to use it to make you feel good."

Miu's eyes widened in shock as Shigure turned her face up, looked into Kenichi's eyes and smiled brightly. `_Is the same Shigure I know ? She looks so different when she smiles like that!'_

The feisty blonde watched in fascination as Shigure's attention returned to the task at hand. Her face became intent as she gently fondled Kenichi's penis, slowly bringing her face closer to it as if being pulled in by a magnetic current. Part of Miu's mind noticed that Shigure was handling Kenichi's member with great care, but with equally great familiarity. `She touches it like she knows every inch of it・ike she's touched it, maybe sucked on it, a hundred times before.

Her attention was distracted from pursuing this line of thought by an exquisite sensation radiating from her nether regions. As her eyes remained locked on the sight of Shigure bringing the head of Kenichi's penis to her pale pink lips, she became aware that her right hand had seized the initiative and was rubbing the moist front of her skintight purple training suit.

_`Oooooohh, that feels so good... oh god I'm a pervert, spying on two perverts unnnhhhh, I'm not gonna stop though. hell no!rub, rub, rub, Miuuh, that's nice._

Breathing heavily through her mouth, almost panting, Miu continued to spy on her two comrades in arms while rubbing herself as though her crotch was on fire. Her arousal jumped a full notch when she heard Kenichi's groan as Shigure began to lick at the head of his cock.

Her eyes stared intently at the weapon Mistress's pink tongue as it flicked out of her mouth, wetting Kenichi's pulsing cockhead with saliva. After a few seconds of this, she was amazed to see Shigure begin to kiss it, taking it between her lips and then letting it slide wetly out. Kenichi's harsh groans indicated his profound approval of her actions. "That's the way, Shigure-san... be affectionate to it.. Shigure smiled sweetly and gave his penis another wet kiss.

After a bit more of this pleasant torture, Shigure seemed to be overcome by a need for more contact and took more of kenichi's manhood into her mouth, beginning the motions of a traditional blowjob. Miu was beginning to wonder if she had a voyeuristic streak, as she couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from the erotic spectacle, and the pleasure coming from her groin was the greatest she had ever experienced. `What- What's happening I should be angry with them shouldnt I? She rubbed more desperately, feeling that she could cum at any time.

Miu found the transformation in Kenichi's demeanor to be almost as remarkable as the one she had observed in his black-haired paramour. His face was both happy and tranquil as he enjoyed being sucked off. Kenichi caressed Shigure's cheek lovingly as her head bobbed above his groin, several inches of his member constantly disappearing and reappearing between her pale pink lips.

The blonde's eyes narrowed at the display of open affection, feeling a sharp spike of emotion lance into her heart. Turning the strange feeling over in her mind, she listened with growing puzzlement to the uncharacteristic way Kenichi's voice sounded over the next few exchanges.

His voice was a low, confident murmur as he said, "I think you like having my cock in your mouth, don't you Shigure-san? You'd fight me if I took it away from you, wouldn't you?"

Shigure's cheeks blushed pink as Kenichi's words penetrated and she sucked more urgently on his penis, making arousing little noises as she did so. "Hnh! Hnnnph!

Kenichi threw back his head and groaned with pleasure. "God, yeah. He ran his fingers through her long black tresses, looking down at the woman so eagerly blowing him. A mischievous expression crossed his face as he continued to tease. "You'd love to deep-throat my big, hard cock down to the nuts, wouldn't you, Shigure-san? You just can't get enough of it!"

Shigure's blush intensified further at her lover's teasing words. Her eyes widened in panic as he slowly pulled his hips back. She strained to follow the retreating male organ with her head, making more urgent noises as she sucked on the tasty piece of meat. This changed to a low, satisfied hum as Kenichi groaned at the caress of her mouth and reversed his retreat, sliding his penis deeper into her face.

Miu watched, unable to pull her eyes away as Kenichi's entire length disappeared into the cock-crazed woman's hungry maw. Shigure's eyes were half-closed with contentment as she buried her nose in Kenichi's pubic hair. She gave a happy little croon around her mouthful of hard penis. "Mmmh, mmmmm."

Miu's vision tunneled until she could only see Shigure's throat pulsing as it massaged Kenichi's captive erection. Staring at the erotic sight, she heard Kenichi's voice shaking with the intensity of his pleasure. "Shigure san...! So good, that's so good・" His hand come down and administered another tender touch to the side of Shigure's face. Miu felt the pang from her heart join with a boiling ball of emotion in the pit of her stomach as the weapon mistress glowed from Kenichi's caress.

It was jealousy, she realized. She wanted to be the one being touched that way, with such obvious caring, such open affection. With a disorienting jolt, she realized that she also wanted to be the one sucking on Kenichi's member. She was a bit amazed that she felt no revulsion at the thought of taking it into her mouth. Somehow, it seemed appropriate to treat such a wonderful thing so affectionately.

Perhaps it was a female instinct, but from her first sight of it, so potent, so male, she wanted to touch it, to have it touch her, to feel it fill her up. The smooth, hard, thrusting shape of it・he knew in her bones that it was designed to fit into the special place between her legs, the warm, moist crevice that was currently screaming for satisfaction. To fit, and to penetrate, sliding deep inside her body・ little shiver passed through her as the primal thought appeared unbidden in her mind.

The horny blonde licked her lips, watching distractedly as Shigure smoothly disgorged Kenichi's penis, dripping with her saliva, and used her mouth to make love to its mushroom-shaped head. She administered a rapid series of licks and then more kisses to it, taking the pulsing helmet between her lips and caressing it, evidently flickering her tongue on its tip at the same time, if Kenichi's increasingly desperate groans were any indication. "Yes kiss it, Shigure-san kiss it, unhhhh... do a good job and it'll give you a present.

Miu shivered with excitement as the hot buzz of pleasure between her legs approached critical mass, knowing what Shigure's "present" would be. Shigure seemed to be familiar with this particular gift as well, both her sucking and the frankly hungry sounds she was making peaking in intensity once she heard Kenichi's promise. She alternated rapid head-bobs and ferocious suction with sensuous lip and tongue caresses, attempting to shorten the time to her payday. "MMMphh! MMhhhghh, MMMhhhh!

Kenichi groaned frequently and loudly in response to Shigure's voracious use of her mouth, within a minute saying in a shaking voice, "OH GOD! I'm going to cum Shigure, unh! I'm going to cum in your mouth, Shigure-chan" Miu felt another jag of pain to her heart as he used the intimate word with her rival.

Panting and sweating with excitement and tension, she saw the muscles in Kenichi's stomach tense as he made a little thrust with his hips, simultaneously letting out a series of urgent grunts. She viciously ground her clit between her fingers and moaned loudly as she saw Shigure's dark eyes blazing with delight, her throat visibly working as she swallowed Kenichi's emission. Miu's voice failed as she shook with the force of her climax, drenching her panties as she witnessed a thick white strand of semen escape from the corner of Shigure's mouth and drip onto her bare torso.

Kenichi and Miu panted in synch as they recovered from their debilitating orgasms. Miu felt downright mellow as she lay on the hardwood of the hallway's floor. `Oooh yeah. That was the best. I don't care about anything right now. She idly turned her head to see if anything new was happening inside the room. It struck her that she was becoming almost careless about being caught peeping, but the warmth of her recent climax lingered in her bones, retarding her ability to give a damn.

She saw Shigure affectionately cleaning Kenichi's penis with her mouth, or perhaps she was warming him up for another go, it was impossible to tell. Kenichi was sitting on the bed, idly running his fingers through the weapon mistress's hair, which made Miu feel the now familiar ache in her heart.

She turned her head away from the tender scene, frowning to herself. `_Kenichi-san... why? I thought you liked me ... Did my dou ki scare you so much?'_

She glanced back into the room. Kenichi's head was thrown back, eyes closed, with his hands buried in Shigure's hair. His penis was once more rock-hard, with Shigure's furiously bobbing head attached to its end. Miu felt her own arousal rebuilding rapidly as she felt the impact of the intense sexual heat between the two.

Her heart jumped as Kenichi opened his eyes and smiled down at his lover. _`Damn he should be smiling to me like that!?_' She bit her lip and stole her hand down between her legs, grimacing at the wetness of her panty. As she enjoyed the renewed rub of her hand on her swollen, achingly sensitive pussy, it occurred to her with a pang of guilt that she was part of the reason that particular smile was not directed at her anymore.

With no witnesses, in the privacy of her own mind, Miu was despairing at the evidence that she had driven off the first man she...loved".

`_God, I have been a bitch to him, haven't I? I pushed him away with every opportunity afte what happened with the Demon god fist!'_

Rubbing herself a bit faster, she completed the thought as she enjoyed the sight of Kenichi's eyes, brimming with attractive masculine confidence as Shigure serviced him_._

_`Vicious circle, remember, Miu? Driving him away him away at every opportunity isn't going to help anyone... He ached to see you lost in the Dou rage and tried to help you so many times. If only I didnt wallow in my misery for so long..._ She grinned to herself as she masturbated, taking care to dampen her moan as her clit awoke, filled with blood and transmitted sweet pleasure to her brain. `If _i had accepted his help ,his love from the start, that might have been me in there, sucking on his cock・_

Again, she was taken aback by her lack of reluctance at the thought. She was appalled that her mouth actually watered at the thought of having the hard piece of male flesh held captive inside it. `And after, he could put it inside me・ Her clit gave a powerful throb at the thought, making her tremble and give a little whimper of enjoyment.

_`Ohhh, god, I'm thinking like a slut!'_ Squeezing her eyes closed, she masturbated herself furiously for a moment, thoughts of being penetrated by a large, hard cock, Kenichi's cock, dominating her mind. _`Ooooh, gods! My pussy is tingling, unh, God, no, no, watch him and his slut, I'm not that way, get a grip Miu!'_

Miu fought her hand back to a slow rub and wrenched her head to the side to look into the bedroom, needing a distraction, even it was that of watching Shigure gulp down more of Kenichi's ejaculate.

Instead, she saw Kenichi put his hands on either side of Shigure's head and gently, but firmly, pull her away from her hungry suckling. Miu's eyes dropped momentarily to his penis. It was huge and hard, with blood visibly throbbing in the raised veins. She felt her heart bang against her ribs as she was mesmerized by the sight of the potent male organ.

Miu hardly recognized Kenichi's voice, so charged with passion that it was actually rough. "I'm going to fuck you now, Shigure." Unable to stop staring at his groin, she could imagine his blown eyes darkening with intensity as he spoke. "I'm going to fill you up with my hard cock and make love to you until you can't walk tomorrow."

Miu's heart pounded with jealousy and lust as she heard, more than saw, Kenichi gently but urgently pull Shigure onto the bed and give her a little push, making her flop onto her back. Shigure's excited moan whispered to Miu's feminine intuition that her rival loved it when Kenichi treated her with such passion.

She carefully pulled the door open a fraction wider, enabling her to see the two bodies on the futton. Kenichi held himself suspended above Shigure, with his penis barely touching her between her legs. Shigure whimpered in entreaty, spreading her legs wider in submission and desire.

The fire in Miu's pussy was a torment as she listened intently to Kenichi's low, confident chuckle. He rocked his hips, rubbing the bulbous head of his cock against Shigure's wet outer folds. "You want this inside you, don't you Shigure-chan?" She whimpered louder in response, elevating her hips in an effort to capture the elusive member. Kenichi easily anticipated this and raised his butt in response, keeping the head of his cock resting on her outer labia.

He chuckled again. "Ah, ah, ah. You have to answer me in words, Shigure-chan, or I'll go practice my moves instead・

"Please・ The soft, sexy whisper seemed to make the air in the room grow thicker and more humid. Miu swallowed against a dry throat.

Kenichi smiled. "What was that?" He rocked his hips fractionally, rubbing himself teasingly against Shigure's sensitive flesh.

Shigure let out a frankly desperate moan and begged openly, "Pleeeeease... I need you inside me, deep inside me, please Kenichi, oh *please*!"

The contrast between her passion-filled voice and her usual reserved tone was astonishing. Miu noticed uneasily that the sexy female voice was making her leak like a broken bucket from between her legs. `_I'm not like that, no, I can't be・_

Seeing an incredibly beautiful weapon mistress in such an intensely sexual situation was stirring desires, and fragments of memories linked to those desires, that Miu normally suppressed out of habit.

She had long suspected herself of being borderline bisexual, which was something she had learned was surprisingly common among women. The thought of deviating from the norm in such a way was not acceptable to her, thus she suppressed it in the same way she suppressed other, more traumatic thoughts and memories.

Regardless of the cause of her increased arousal, simply rubbing herself was no longer enough. Moaning deep in her throat, Miu began to use both hands to make herself cum, sinking the bundled index and pointer fingers of her right into her juicy sheath while rubbing at her swollen clit with the left.

_`Unnhhh god, I'm on fire uhhhhhh! I'm losing control, I should leave, *now*...'_

Instead, she resumed watching, almost hoping that one of them would catch her and end this tormenting loop of observing what she couldn't have.

The heat in Shigure's tone seemed to move Kenichi as well. In a passion-deepened voice, he said, "Good, Shigure-chan. I have to know what you need in order to make you happy." His statement seemed serious to Miu, though it also had a teasing component. It occurred to her that perhaps this was why Shigure was so much more expressive, that Kenichi had been training her to show her feelings.

He rocked his hips again, penetrating Shigure shallowly and then slipping out. Both partners let out a little moan at the sensation. Kenichi seemed to have given up on conversation for the time being and concentrated on gradually increasing the depth of his penetrations. Shigure's cries of pleasure grew sharper and more intense as Kenichi fed more and more of his weapon into her body.

Miu held her breath as Kenichi finally buried himself to the base in Shigure's pussy. As if this were a signal, Kenichi lowered himself onto the lovely weapon mistress girl's body, making her remarkably full boobs flatten beneath his chest. With a mixture of passion and tenderness, he pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply. Shigure instantly responded, kissing him back and giving forth a soft moan of happiness.

As lust and jealousy roiled hotly inside Miu, Kenichi began to thrust into his blown-haired lover, deep and hard, alternating speeds constantly. At times he would thrust almost viciously, at times more slowly, always using only the muscles of his butt and hips, each powerful motion sinking the full length of his impressive manhood into the woman powerful athletic yi body.

Miu's hands worked feverishly between her legs as the couple on the bed bucked in the motions of full-out copulation. The blonde let out low, sexy moans of her own which were lost in the squeak of the bed and the muffled moans and groans of Kenichi and Shigure as they made love. Their torsos remained plastered together as their hips danced, their arms wrapped around each other as they kissed. She could see the occasional flash of tongue as the two lovers explored each other's mouths.

Miu's eyes widened as it struck her that the position they were using was an advanced one, requiring far more strength and skill than the basic missionary position. The insight combined with her earlier confusion at the sight of Shigure touching Kenichi's penis so familiarly, forming a hypothesis whose likelihood appalled Miu anew. `_How long have they been doing this? Has she been sneaking in his room and he has been giving it to her for *weeks*?! Surely not・_

Returning to her observation of the vigorously rutting couple, she also realized that the position provided great intimacy, as the bodies of the participants were in complete skin-to-skin contact, as well as maximum pleasure for the female. Manipulating her nether parts ceaselessly, Miu stared at where Kenichi's pelvis was grinding against Shigure's.

`_Every move he makes is rubbing her clit raw!_ Her envy reached new heights as she listened to Shigure's constant, feverish moaning and high-pitched cries with a new ear. _God she's probably cumming her brains out every minute that they screw like that・_

Shigure's legs had come up and wrapped themselves around Kenichi's waist, as if to prevent him from getting away. Miu masturbated herself furiously, her mouth having dropped open to pant with lust as she enjoyed the sight of Kenichi's surprisingly muscular butt flexing within that silken cage. She let out a sympathetic little moan every time Shigure got to enjoy being invaded by Kenichi's hard cock. Miu could see some of it, dripping with the weapon mistress's juices, every time he pulled half-way out. Her mouth was watering uncontrollably.

Though the intense haze of pleasure radiating from between her legs, Miu's sluggish brain realized they were kissing at least partly in order to muffle Shigure's increasingly loud shrieks of pleasure as Kenichi slapped his hips into hers, penetrating her with savage force. The wet squish of Shigure's vagina being filled was driving Miu crazy, the sexy sound fueling the convulsive motion of her hands.

She had thought that the noises of sexual activity depicted in the few hentai anime she had seen were ridiculously exaggerated, but she now had to revise her opinion. Miu knew from her human sexuality course in school that the amount of lubrication a woman typically generated varied tremendously. As she desperately frigged herself, she bit her lip and decided that from the tormenting sounds coming from the next room, Shigure's pussy had to be exceptionally juicy.

The worst part of her situation was that she was finding her eyes attracted to Shigure almost as much as Kenichi. The weapon mistress's delicate features were aglow with passion as she moaned and cried out into Kenichi's mouth, clinging to his body with her arms, lips and legs. Her round, full and remarkably big breasts were half-visible, squashed against Kenichi's chest. Miu eyed the attractive lines of Shigure's bust, hip and thigh with a hunger that disturbed her. `God she's sexy... No, NO! I'm *not* into girls. Look at *Kenichi*! Look at that nice, tight butt.

It seemed the fates had a sense of humor, as in the next instant, the two rolled over so that Shigure was on top, treating Miu to the appetizing sight of Shigure's tight, flawless behind. She failed to pull her eyes away from it as the two firm, full cheeks of the superbly shaped gluteus maximus bounced energetically. More saliva poured into her mouth as she watched Shigure use her weight to impale herself on Kenichi's erection and then flex her butt, belly and hip muscles to raise herself for another cycle.

_`So smooth and perfect・_ She could easily imagine the soft, silken skin of it under her caressing hand. _`Noooo, I'm *not* like that・_ Somehow her protestations seemed to be getting weaker by the minute.

After a few more bounces, Shigure straightened up, centered her torso over Kenichi's pelvis and began jackhammering her body up and down, riding him in the position Miu knew was named "Cowgirl". Unmuffled by Kenichi's mouth, her high-pitched cries rang in Miu's ears.

She eyed Shigure's jouncing form with an odd combination of sensual appreciation and envy. God. Every inch of her skin is perfect・is cock is going straight up into her・he sounds like she's going insane from the pleasure! I yell louder during practice Kenichi out, but that's still the loudest sound I've ever heard from her mouth・

A few more sweaty minutes of this and all three participants experienced another satisfying climax.

Miu clenched her inner muscles around her hand as the world went white.

_`UNNNHHH! Oh god so good, so fucking good! _ She could hear Shigure and Kenichi's mixed male and female tones as they groaned and moaned their own satisfaction nearby. Close and yet so far away. Panting through her mouth, Miu slumped in place, feeling the now-bittersweet rush of climactic afterglow comfort her.

She turned her head again, seeing Shigure resting on Kenichi's chest, her body bobbing gently up and down with his deep breathing. _`She looks comfy there... Bitch.'_ The insult was half-hearted at best, and Miu knew it. `Time to leave before I become any more pathetic・

Gathering her strength, Miu turned away and bunched her weary muscles for an attempt at getting up quietly.

-slide-clack-

`Oh *shit*.'

Miu's head snapped around, revealing Shigure herself standing in the opened door.

Miu's eyes snapped to, and were momentarily held by, the messy state of Shigure's groin. Whitish semen was slowly oozing from the weapon mistress pussy and mixing with the glistening coat of female secretions already there. `Kenichi's cum・

Feeling another pang, she wrenched her gaze to Shigure's face, finding it tranquil. Her eyes narrowed. Tranquil, as opposed to blank. Ignoring the repeated pangs to her heart, her mind barked, `How the hell did she move so fast? And so quietly!'

Shigure spoke softly, looking down and into Miu's eyes. "Please come in, Miu-chan."

Miu was stunned. _`Come in? That's it? What in the hell ? She didnt know what to expect , but an invitation?'_

Her body automatically got up and walked into the room, following Shigure. She had to make a conscious effort not to stare at the pale moons of the weapon mistress's flexing buttocks. _`It's only a girl's bare ass, Miu! No need to stare._' She flicked a glance down at the smoothly rolling, utterly flawless flesh. `No matter how perfect it is・ Cursing her confused, traitorous libido, she fixed her gaze determinedly on the back of Shigure's head.

Shigure walked over to the bed and sat on its edge, next to Kenichi. His voice was tired as he spoke with his eyes closed. "Shigure-chan? Where did you go? Did you need a drink?"

Shigure tenderly ruffled the messy, sweat-tangled hair on his forehead. "Miu-chan is here, Kenichi."

Kenichi stopped breathing. Shigure continued to play with his hair as he turned the concept of Miu being in the room, *at that very moment*, over in his mind.

"-What-?"

Her heart pounding with renewed nervousness, Miu sat on the edge of the bed, a few feet down from Shigure. As soon as he felt the bed sink with the weight of another person, Kenichi's eyes popped open as if jet-propelled. His upper body snapped upright, and his eyes locked onto Miu. His mouth dropped open as if the string holding it shut had been cut with a sharp knife. Feeling an unfamiliar timidity, Miu met his blown eyes with her own.

Her heart dropped as Kenichi's eyes, normally so open, even if it was only to reveal his sadness and pain, shut like two armored windows. His face, so warmly tranquil only a moment ago, became more like a bleak cliff for her hopes to break upon.

Kenichi bit out his next words. "Why are you here, Miu? You've caught us making love. You were pretty clear that you wanted nothing to do with me."

The breath whooshed out of Miu's lungs at the verbal shot. Just as Kenichi's had a moment ago, her mouth dropped open like a puppet with its strings cut, as she was hit with her own tactic of preemptive attack. After a moment of vulnerability, she hardened her heart and looked away sadly. "I know that Kenichi...Its just that I did not expect to see you like this.."

Kenichi's face didn't flinch at her soft words. He simply stared coldly, waiting for her to make her point and leave. After a moment of sad stare vs. frigid stare, Miu's face crumpled as she realized she really had nothing else to say. She had made several important realizations from what she had seen today, and now she had just had her one possible opening into a different future crushed.

The world had changed: she had no interest in staying and wasting time in futile verbal combat. Any day prior to this one she could see herself teasing and berating Kenichi for having a girlfriend, or for doing something naughty under the Masters nose, or any of a hundred other verbal assaults. Now, with her own feelings for him exposed, if only to herself, she considered staying in this room, this reeking-of-sex room and exchanging angry words with him in the same light as she would carving up her own flesh with a kitchen knife for fun.

Miu swung her head to the side, away from the painful sight of Kenichi's angry face, fighting the urge to bawl. `L_eave with dignity, Miu, at least try to accomplish that from this train-wreck of a weekend.'_

Just as she flexed her legs to get up, keeping her face, with its watering eyes and trembling lip, turned to the side, Miu felt a gentle touch on her arm. Managing to maintain control of her face, barely, by clenching it into a paralyzed mask, she turned to see what it was.

Shigure was looking at her with compassion visible in her eyes.

Holding Miu's arm to restrain the blonde from flight, Shigure turned to Kenichi, whose face had unfrozen just a tiny bit. A trace of puzzlement was visible in his eyes as he processed Miu's lack of verbal follow-up and her wounded-animal body language. His face thawed from ice to slush instantly as Shigure used her other hand to administer a feather-light caress to his cheek.

"Kenichi-kun...

Thawing completely, Kenichi's eyes, if not his face, smiled warmly at his beloved. "Yes, Shigure-chan?" Miu's heart gave a hard wrench at the tectonic shift in how he behaved towards the weapon mistress. She clenched her aching face more tightly shut. _`Don't cry, don't fucking cry in front of them, that would be the end of me..._

"Miu-chan is not here to cause disruption, Kenichi-kun."

Kenichi listened attentively, if expressionlessly, his eyes never moving from Shigure's face.

"I believe," she glanced at the frozen Miu, "That Miu-san discovered us accidentally, and then wished to participate, but was afraid of rejection."

Kenichi simply looked at Shigure.

She added without condemnation, "The rejection you just showed her, Kenichi-kun."

Slowly, like a machine that needed a good oiling, Kenichi's head turned towards Miu. She didn't move, staring off towards the wall, her eyes aimed between Kenichi and Shigure. Her stressed-out mind was afraid to hope one way or the other, and so she concentrated on using her dwindling energy reserves to keep herself under control, waiting for Shigure to let go of her arm. She decided to take that as her signal to flee.

Unseen by Miu, Kenichi's face slowly softened as he discovered the signs of fear and pain in Miu's face, rather than hatred and contempt. He questioned Shigure softly without moving his eyes from his examination of the paralyzed blonde. "And how did you detect this, Shigure-chan?"

Shigure's fingertips softly stroked the arm she had in her gentle grasp, making Miu shiver. "The same way I sensed your feelings for me, Kenichi-kun. The warmth of her Ki and pressence."

Kenichi nodded, slowly, still looking at Miu, his eyes now caressing more than examining. His face lightened swiftly, but gradually, as if the sun were coming up inside it.

Shigure glanced at Kenichi for a long moment, and then at looked over at Miu. With the air of someone taking a calculated risk, she continued, "The same way I sensed your warm feelings for Miu, Kenichi-kun."

Kenichi just nodded, now looking like his usual self . His now warm blown eyes stayed fixed on Miu's face. Finally processing the true import of what Shigure had said, he started looking even more like his usual self, sporting the face he displayed when he wasn't sure what to do in the presence of women. In a word: twitchy. His hand started to jitter on his bare thigh, and he began to take quick, uncertain glances at Shigure and Miu alternately, as if asking himself, `What do I with them now?'

It took even longer for Shigure's unexpected statement to melt through the ice clogging Miu's brain. When it finally did, her heart filled with hope. Hesitantly, she turned her head, bringing Kenichi's face into focus. Her heart jumped and seemed to begin beating again for the first time in an age, when she saw that both his eyes and his mouth were smiling warmly at her. Shigure and Kenichi blinked as a blinding smile came forth from Miu.

Kenichi's voice, when it finally came, was soft and halting, picking its way carefully among a minefield of words.

"I've alway been impressed by you, Miu. I even started to feel well, *feelings* for you, if you know what I mean...

Miu nodded her comprehension, her eyes serious, though she was still smiling, thankfully without the blinding lightshow.

"But... Here the pause was long, and Miu's smile began to dim.

Kenichi looked down thoughtfully, his left arm reaching over and encircling Shigure's waist as if of its own accord. She sighed with pleasure at the contact. Miu's smile showed signs of curdling at the sight.

"You were *so* hostile, for *so* long that I... gave up."

Kenichi's face was serious as he looked up, locking eyes with the blonde.

"And then, when I was feeling so alone, Shigure let me know she cared, and we became closer."

He wisely chose to leave Renka out of it for now.

He glanced at Shigure, a faint smile crossing his face.

"That was weeks ago. Every day since... I've never been so happy."

His smile gained intensity as Shigure returned it, smiling warmly back at him. Looking back at Miu's now solemn face, he bathed her in the warmth of that smile.

Shigure brought her face close to Kenichi's ear and whispered for a minute. He listened, his face at first calm, then gradually assuming a look of barely concealed amazement or amusement, or a bit of both. He glanced at Miu several times during Shigure's recitation.

Miu's heart beat a little faster. For some reason, the look in Kenichi's eyes was making her nervous, though not in a bad way. `What the hell is she telling him?"

Smiling mischievously at Miu, Kenichi took Shigure's bum into his lap and gently spread her legs. He murmured in pleasure as the movement made her soft flesh rub against his groin. Miu's heart sped up some more as he looked into her eyes while stroking the short, springy blown hairs tufting out of Shigure's pussy. She let out a little gasp as Kenichi, still holding her gaze, used his fingers to slowly spread open Shigure's pink-lipped opening. Her eyes locked onto the dribble of thick white goo that immediately began to ooze out.

He leaned forward and whispered into Miu's ear. "I want you to clean out Shigure's pussy."

She jerked her head away from him as if he'd bitten her and stared at him, appalled. "WHAAAAT?!"

Kenichi just grinned at her.

"Shigure tells me that you find her sexy. I think you'd enjoy eating her pussy. I want to see you do it. Would you do that for me, Miu-chan?"

Miu opened her mouth to tell him to go to hell, and then hesitated. Would Kenichi reject her if she refused to service his current girlfriend? Her pride flared up and stated in no uncertain terms that no matter what the consequences, she wouldn't allow herself to be forced to do something degrading..

Shigure spoke softly, interrupting her thoughts. "I know you enjoy eating salty things, Miu. Kenichi-chan's semen is very salty. I think you would like eating it." She smiled. "I certainly do."

Miu licked her dry lips, staring at Shigure's cum-loaded pussy. She *did* love salty-tasting things. And she *did*, traditional gender-orientation be damned, find Shigure's body sexy. Her mouth watered.

Shigure, alert to every nuance of Miu face, and perhaps, her soul, reached down into Kenichi's lap and pulled his penis into view, ignoring his gasp. She positioned it below the junction of her spread legs and stroked it several times, causing it to stiffen and grow. Her voice was alluring as she tempted her flame-haired rival. "Afterwards, we can share Kenichi-chan's penis. I think he would enjoy both of us licking it at the same time."

Miu pulled her eyes from the tempting combination of male and female flesh, and looked up to see Kenichi's smiling face. His blown eyes seemed to twinkle at her. Tentatively, Miu smiled back.

`_Ohhhhhh, *now* I get it! They're just teasing me! Hmph, I guess it certainly broke the tension. Well, two can play at that game・_

Kenichi's hard-on, captive in Shigure's stroking hand, grew faster as Miu smiled a sultry smile and began to strip. To Shigure, it felt like it gained an inch each time a piece of clothing hit the ground. By the time Miu was fully nude, Shigure's small hand was barely able to close around the steel-hard piece of meat.

Looking sexily through her eyelashes at Kenichi, Miu hefted her full breasts, the shapely flesh filling her palms nicely. She noted Kenichi's appreciative gaze, and let out an exaggerated sigh. "I guess a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do..."

With that, she dropped to her hands and knees and stalked towards her friends' shared laps like a hunting cat.

As her face came within close proximity to the blownhead's groin, she hesitated. She took a delicate sniff of the air. Shigure smelled・usky. It was a pungent, but not unappealing odor. Miu also smelled male spunk, as well as seeing a whitish trail oozing sluggishly from between Shigure's pink folds.

Tentatively, she extended her tongue and ran it along one of Shigure's outer labia. The flesh was warm and slick, pleasant to the touch. `_Tangy... not bad._' A little more boldly, she dipped her tongue into Shigure's creamy center and scooped up a sample. Kenichi watched in mingled arousal and amusement, Shigure simply seemed serene.

Miu smacked her lips and smiled. Hungrily.

`_Mmmmm... salty.'_

Shigure's serenity dissolved into a gasp as Miu began to eat with a will. She used her tongue to rapidly scoop Kenichi's semen from Shigure's orifice, incidentally giving the weapon mistress's inner folds a stimulating massage. After consuming all the easily accessible semen, she took a leisurely cruise around the outer labia, seemingly enjoying the taste of Shigure's juices. Kenichi fondled one of Shigure's boobs, smiling, as the slim girl moaned out her enjoyment of Miu's mouth.

In mid-feast, Miu noticed the stiff cock pulsing not six inches from her face. She took a mouthful of it and sucked meditatively for a moment. `Mmm, hard and warm・ More saliva poured into her mouth as she tasted the salty tang of pre-cum emanating from its tip. Kenichi groaned and plunged his hands into her hair as her suction became vacuumlike.

"Ahhh! You're killing me Miu...Annhhhh... oh god, don't stop!"

Enjoying the groans of her two victims, she began alternately eating Shigure's pussy and slurping on Kenichi's erection, part of her feeling like a complete and utter slut as she did so. Another part of her mind was chagrined by the moisture pouring out of her crotch due to her sky-high state of arousal.

*slurp* *suck* *slurpslurpslurp*

`_Mmm-mMM! I'm in heaven... Oh god, I'm acting like a total whore・_

*slurpslurpscoop-with-the-tongueswallowlicklicklic k*

`_And I'm loving it... Gods help me..._

Panting a bit, Miu felt time suspend itself as she stared at Shigure's moist, pulsing flower. Now that she wasn't fighting her body's attraction to both male and female flesh, she found that it was quite lovely in its own way. She licked her lips, enjoying the aftertaste of what she had been sucking and swallowing so eagerly.

Staring fixedly at the weapon mistress's sex, she somehow knew that there was more, far more, of Kenichi's semen deep inside it. Not only that, but the salty food would be seasoned with the sour tang that her body seemed to love almost as much. With a soft sigh of surrender, Miu *moved*.

The world dissolved into flesh, warmth and the addictive salty/tangy taste of Kenichi and Shigure's mingled juices.

His heart pounding and penis feeling like it was going to explode, Kenichi took advantage of Miu lunging forward and clamping her entire mouth onto Shigure's sex, using the temporary distraction to shakily knee-walk down the bed, eying the length of the blonde's succulent body as he did so.

He struggled not to fire his load onto the sheets as a deep, throaty moan burst from his black haired lover's throat. He desperately tried not to think about what he knew was happening as Shigure's vocalizing went up and down the scales, from a low, vibrating moan to a high-pitched wail as Miu did something particularly intimate with her tongue.

He arrived at the blonde's firm, athletic bottom. It bobbed slightly, in synch with its owner's movements as Miu adjusted for Shigure's spasming body, keeping her face planted squarely in the weapon mistress's lap. Kenichi was seized by the urge to ask for permission as his hand reached out, longing to touch its smooth perfection.

`_No! she likes boldness. She'd hardly obey my request to clean out Shigure and then turn me down when I ask to touch her bum._'

His eyes narrowing, Kenichi let himself fall into the person he had learned to become over the weeks of intimate contact with Shigure.

Smiling an attractive, yet rather sinister smile, Kenichi reached out with both hands and fondled Miu's bottom. It was marvelously soft and smooth. `Oh yeah nice!'

He grimaced as the arousing feel of Miu's flesh made his hard-on ache. `_Only one thing to do..._

He reached down and gave the head of his penis a brief, but painful pinch. _`OW! god, damn that hurts_!'

Listening with half an ear to Shigure's cries and Miu's hungry slobbering as she ate pussy, Kenichi nodded in satisfaction. He was still hard, but most of the urgency had gone away. `_Wouldn't do to finish in the middle of making Miu-chan see stars..._

He started fondling Miu again, loving the fact that he could touch her at will. His eyes were thoughtful even as his erection once again began to reach full hardness.

The process of walling off the part of his heart that belonged the feisty blonde had been a long and painful one. Even when he had finally achieved a certain detachment from his more intimate feelings for her, his respect and admiration for her more sterling qualities had remained. Now, with that inner barrier gone, he felt stronger, less cramped inside, since he didn't have to restrain his natural emotions.

With a little groan, Kenichi rubbed the head of his cock against the soaking wet flesh of Miu's plump pussy. Its spongy lips were fat with blood, hot and slick against him. They parted easily to allow entrance to his male organ, calling for him to engage in the primal act of mating. He swallowed hard, staring down at the inviting crevice, rubbing against it and feeling his self-control gradually spiral away into the void. He knew from long hours of sweaty pleasure with Shigure that a mere inch inside Miu's body there lay a place that would wrap snugly around his member, a place of utterly divine slippery-wet heat.

He knew, logically, that sex with Miu would be much the same as sex with Shigure. The same physical sensations would be felt, the same inevitable, ecstatic result of emptying himself into her would occur.

It didn't matter. Some quality of the male organism made the privilege of having sex with a new, different girl both extremely exciting and irresistibly inviting. Both Kenichi's body and his subconscious mind wanted to take Miu, claim her, *conquer* her. She was *his* and he wanted to ravage her, bring her to the height of pleasure until she begged for mercy, or for more of his cock, he didn't care which.

Kenichi's hands feverishly stroked Miu's superb ass as an ocean of raw lust bubbled up inside him, joining the gentler warm emotions he felt towards the sexy blonde and churning his soul into a volcano of passion. If she had been able to see his eyes as he stared down at her back, she would have shivered in a mixture of fear and arousal.

_`You're so damn sexy... and I've wanted you for so long・_

_`I love you Miu, and I'm going to start showing it by being the man you want, the man you respect..._ he smiled his new smile, looking both handsome and sinister. `_and, by making you come so hard you're going to feel it for a week.'_

He grabbed firmly ahold of her hips and sank half his length into her with a single authoritative thrust. The absurdly pleasurable sensation of being inside her tightly squeezing pussy instantly dissolved his restraint. Without waiting for a mental command, his body automatically withdrew and speared his full length deep into her body. More deep, satisfying penetrations followed as Kenichi fought for control, praying he could last against the intense pleasure of being inside Miu. Each time his cockhead slid in, rubbing against and pushing aside the resistance of her hot, slippery inner walls, it felt *so* incredibly good, he wanted to come right then.

Sweating, he struggled to control the speed of his hips. He wanted to thrust faster, and at the same time, he wanted to thrust slower. He ended up doing a bit of both, groaning as he slowly sank his cock deep into her body a few times, then losing a bit of control and pumping furiously against her perfect bottom for a few more.

`Ohhh... I don't know how long I can take this... Unh, Miu-chan, you feel so good!

He sank three hard thrusts into her, grunting each time at the exquisite sensation.

"Unh! UNH! *UNH*!"

He felt Miu's body shiver under his hands, even as her pussy spasmed for a moment, squeezing him pleasantly. He heard her moan and realized that for some reason she had stopped eating out Shigure. The thought was instantly swept from his mind as Miu's sheath gave a few more gentle squeezes.

He panted through his mouth as he thrust, "You like that Miu?"

Groaning, he gave her another "triple", thrusting fast and powerfully, slapping his hips into her bottom and adding a little grinding twist at the last moment.

He knew this would make his penis rub against Miu's G-spot, stimulating it unmercifully.

_`Shigure loves it when I do that. Oh lord she feels good around me! Unh!'_

Kenichi grinned through the sweat pouring down his face as a violent shudder vibrated through her body and into his fingertips, coupled with a deep, desperate moan from where her head rested in Shigure's lap. The grin lasted only a moment before becoming one of those silly faces people make during copulation, as her sex convulsed, longer this time, gripping his penis and milking it to the brink of explosion.

"*UNH!* God that's nice! Gotta hold on-UNH!"

Forcing himself to ignore the awesomely pleasurable sensation, he began using some of the tricks he had learned during rear-entry sex with Shigure to move towards his goal of making Miu go out of her mind with sexual enjoyment. Thrusting in subtly different ways, speeds and angles, he focused on the sound of Miu's moans as he would the sound of his cello, getting out of his own way and letting the combination of instinct and experience move his body in the most efficient way possible.

The intense state of concentration thus produced allow him to not come inside her, for the moment anyway. He smiled again as his partner's moans began to run together, peaking and cresting in an almost... musical way...

_`You're going to look at me differently tomorrow Miu, I guarantee it. Unh! Oh god yeah..._

Focused as she was on sucking out as much sperm as she could swallow from Shigure's tasty crevice, Miu had hardly noticed Kenichi's fondling her bottom, other than to notice a small increase in her already great bodily pleasure. She was happy as a sea-creature at high tide as she noshed on Shigure's clam.

It was a day of barriers dropping. As her tongue swirled inside Shigure's body, lapping up tasty juice, Miu listened distractedly to Shigure's soft cries and felt the most relaxed and happy that she could easily remember. She wasn't really thinking, so much as feeling.

Humming happily to herself, images of Kenichi's warm smile made her insides all warm and fuzzy, even as her arms wrapped around Shigure's warm waist. This allowed her to grip the tight tush of her rival-turned-food-source and hold the helpless weapon mistress's warm, wet vagina more securely against her hungrily working mouth. She felt a certain satisfaction at the quivers she felt wracking Shigure's body.

Sucking teasingly at Shigure's engorged clitoris for a moment, she grinned inwardly as the slim girl's body shook like jelly, even as her voice, normally so quiet, attained an almost Miu-like volume.

_`I eat pussy pretty good for a first-timer, eh Shigure-chan? I'll bet you wouldn't be so good on your first try..'_

The incongruity of her thought almost threw her off her stride for a moment, but she threw it off with typical assurance and resumed delving between Shigure's inner vaginal lips. Sucking furiously, she felt a rush of salty goo touch her lips, and realized she'd hit the motherload. Her intense suction and overall stimulation had finally convinced Shigure's cervix to unseal and release a womb-load of stored ejaculate.

Feeling more depraved by the second, Miu sucked madly and used her slim, strong arms to control her victim's thrashing pelvis. Breathing through her nose, she slurped down the tangy, salty mixture as it was pulled from inside Shigure, showing no mercy in her constant licking, sucking and nibbling.

_`God, yes! Ummm...! love this stuff... I feel like a vampire... A very perverted vampire・_

She swallowed more, pausing to enjoy the taste. As the flow finally ran out, she felt a bit of gratitude to her supplier and sucked Shigure's clit until her quivering and muted yells peaked and then ceased, indicating an obvious climax.

Both girls rested for a moment, Miu keeping her head in Shigure's comfortable lap. As she relaxed, Miu enjoyed Kenichi's eager fondling of her bottom.

`Mmm, nice... He has strong hands...

Miu blinked, feeling both Kenichi's affectionate hands on her ass and Shigure's soft tummy moving against her face, as the Dark-haired woman breathed slowly, recovering from her intense orgasm.

`Since when am I so mushy?'

"Ahhh!"

Taken by surprise, Miu moaned into Shigure's muff as Kenichi rubbed the head of his penis against her swollen, sensitive pussy.

`So Intense! Unh more!'

Her mind blanked out as Kenichi slid half of his length inside her, causing a burst of the most powerful sensation the blonde had ever felt to cook her nervous system. Seemingly no time later, the whole, hard length of his erection drove deep inside her, causing an even stronger wave of pleasure.

Then he began to really go to work, and a starry-eyed Miu felt the world...go away.

Or rather, she felt the world narrow to the sensations coming from between her legs. The feeling of Kenichi's hard, hot flesh *entering* her, actually going inside her body, was so utterly new and so utterly mindblowing, that Miu, normally so quick with a reaction, could only lie there and enjoy it.

Reality strobed in and out for a while, until she adjusted to the high-voltage line connected to her pussy and became aware that a soft hand was gently stroking her face and running its fingers through her hair.

The tender feelings generated by the hand almost brought tears to her eyes. Realizing who's firm thigh her head was pillowed on, Miu knew that the person touching her could be only...

`Shigure!'

"Wonderful, isn't it?"

As Shigure's soft murmur reached her ear, Miu tried to respond, but could only gasp as Kenichi slammed three powerful yet controlled thrusts into her body. For an endless moment, her moan of profound enjoyment and his grunts of exertion were the only sounds she could hear.

Shigure's voice intruded once more, holding a tone of subtle amusement. "He is enjoying himself, I can tell. I *know* you are enjoying yourself, Miu-chan."

Miu drew breath to protest the use of the overly intimate form of her name and instead expelled it in another rising moan as Kenichi's hips slapped repeatedly against her bottom. To her virginal sheath, his stiff penis felt like it was the size of a baseball bat, impaling and gently stretching her, bringing a composure-shattering ecstasy. She cried out again, almost a wail, the intensity of her pleasure making her hips writhe in his hands' hard grip and causing her to rub her face in Shigure's lap in a completely uncontrolled motion.

Shigure resumed caressing Miu's head in an almost motherly way as the body of the fiery young desciple lay limply in her lap, burning with sensation and struggling simply to breathe. Miu found the gentle touching pleasant, but subtly disturbing. She was unable to dwell on why, as another rapid-fire burst of pleasure knocked her thoughts astray.

`Unhhh! Feels like my legs are made of water...

With a feeling of near-panic, Miu realized her arms had already collapsed, dropping her head deeply into Shigure's lap, while her legs had the strength of jelly, rather than firm, toned flesh. Ninety-nine percent of her attention, her ability to concentrate, was pinned like a butterfly pierced with a steel spike to the endless waves of pure, fiery heaven coming from her super-sensitive vagina.

Not only that, she realized that she was pushing her butt into the air, and that she couldn't make herself bring it down.

She worried her lower lip with her teeth, eyes closed, as Kenichi made one of his periodic rapid attacks on her body. The blonde savored each impact of his hips on her bottom, strained to fully experience each deep, satisfying penetration.

"Unnnhhh...oooh, GOD! Keep doing that forever, never stop Kenichi-kun, unh!"

Moaning deep in her throat, Miu devoted the remained of her failing strength to arching her back and pushing her butt higher in the air, inviting her lover to bury himself in her body.

Over the next few minutes, Shigure talked to Miu in her soft voice, stroking the blonde's face and hair, using the time between Kenichi's bursts of aggressive thrusting to chat with her moaning, sweating, would-be-rival. She picked up the conversational thread where she had left off.

"It is wonderful, is it not? Having his body joining with yours, feeling the heat of his desire for you...

Shigure paused, her dark eyes twinkling, a disturbing sight if you were not used to it, as Kenichi gave Miu's pussy a brief, fierce pummeling, with the blonde responding by loudly voicing her delight.

Shigure smiled and smoothed Miu's sweat-tangled hair from her forehead.

"I cannot get enough of it. At times, when we could not be together for a few days, I would roam the city, my vagina moist, thinking only of joining with him. I...

Miu panted through her mouth, enjoying the slow, deep thrusts Kenichi was making, and twisted her head to see Shigure more clearly. She was looking away, her eyes distant, her expression a bit embarrassed.

"Several times I found an unoccupied room and rubbed myself to climax, but it was not satisfying."

Shigure turned back to look down at Miu, stroking the side of her face tenderly. Her smile, when it came, was warm and a bit teasing.

"You will not be able to get enough of it. You will find, as I did, that masturbation is possible, but inadequate. After only a few days, or even a few hours, you will find yourself craving it, craving him, wanting him to ravage your body until you lose consciousness from the pleasure."

Holding Miu's gaze with her own, she smiled wickedly.

"I have asked him to do so several times and he has...

Her gaze turned inward and she shivered.

"Obliged me."

Miu face went from intently-listening to eyes-popped-open-wide in a instant, as Kenichi tried something new. Shigure smiled as a shriek burst from the blonde's mouth, her eyes rolling crazily in her head for a moment.

Shigure paused again, waiting until Miu calmed down and was only venting a continuous, occasionally quavering low moan.

She stroked Miu's face, smiling placidly. "Perhaps you will get to enjoy that, perhaps even tonight."

Kenichi was reaching his limit. He felt certain Miu had come several times, each time more powerfully than the last. He had managed to resist coming inside her, enduring, with great difficulty, the excruciatingly pleasurable way her tight, slippery tunnel would squeeze and pull at him during each climax. The way it would contract around his penis in waves as if to urge the sperm to spurt forth was absolutely maddening.

This was on top of the exquisite heat and softness of her body. Her boiling hot pussy wrapped snugly around his dick each time he slid deep inside her, and then the soft skin of her buttocks would be against his thrusting pelvis, causing him to groan with pleasure. The feeling of her hips in his grasp as he used them for leverage and buried himself to the base in that snug crevice between her legs, over and overi t was like a wonderful dream.

Only intense focus on making *her* come, as opposed to simply enjoying her marvelous body, had enabled him to resist. Barely.

Another mini-orgasm was the feather that broke Kenichi's restraint. The brief cycle of contractions that resulted made slow-paced sex simply no longer endurable.

Groaning deep in his throat, Kenichi began to slam-fuck Miu. His thrusts were so hard and fast that his hips were actually rebounding off the blonde's tight bottom.

The sound of the blond siren's helpless moans was joined by the loud slap of flesh on flesh as Kenichi pummeled her pussy with tremendous force. He fucked her with an edge of desperation, not sure how long he could last against the intense pleasure of the deep, hard penetration he was giving her.

`OH GOD! She's so *tight*!'

Sweat nearly blinding him, something made him look up. He saw Shigure looking intently at him. As their eyes locked, she mouthed, `Let yourself go.'

He closed his eyes for a moment, a harsh noise coming from his throat as his world narrowed to the intense friction of his penis pushing aside Miu's inner walls. He could feel her body vibrating as his hips beat a furious tattoo on her soft bottom.

When he open his eyes again, Shigure was there. Her eyes twinkled as she said, silently, `She loves it, Kenichi-kun.'

Through the tremendous rush of pleasure, he noticed that Miu's back was arched to the extreme limit of human flexibility, allowing him to ram his cock practically into her womb. Straining his senses, he could hear her whimpering in either extreme pleasure or distress. Shigure's words gave him the confidence to choose the positive interpretation.

He let out a whimper of his own as his lower body filled with the unique, incredibly intense pleasure/distress of male pre-release.

"Oh god..."

A flash of vision revealed Shigure, her eyes blazing with emotion. The world seemed to slow down as her delicate mouth moved, saying, "-Come-."

With a rending groan, he did.

He gripped Miu's hips with ungentle force and pushed forward with his own, mating his pelvis to her bottom so that they became one creature, and emptied himself with a series of long, excruciating spurts.

He could feel Miu's body quivering continuously as her womb filled with the hot, thick emission. She made no noise that he could detect. He looked down at her head in Shigure's lap as he came, her long, glorious gold hair spread out in a fan on her back. Shigure's hands tenderly stroked Miu's head, seemingly evoking no response. Shigure looked up and said, simply, "She is overwhelmed."

Kenichi felt Miu's quivering slow as he spurted for the fourth time. As per usual by this time, the uncomfortable sensation of needing to expel his seed had begun to transmute into a drug-like high, as his body recognized that it had done what its DNA demanded it do to perpetuate the species.

By the sixth, totally euphoric load of semen being deposited into Miu, her body was completely limp. Smiling wearily, he quirked an eyebrow at Shigure. Her smile was almost mischievous as she reported, "She has passed out." It became almost a smirk as she said, "Happily."

On the seventh and a half spurt he mumbled, "I'm gonna join her.. and flopped down onto his face next to Miu, throwing an arm over the quiescent blonde. She responded by murmuring happily in her sleep as he pulled her nude form to his chest.

Shigure smiled at the two, and then slid behind Kenichi, spooning to his back. She sighed in contentment as she was enveloped in his bodily warmth. Her hands could barely reach Miu, and she gave a few teasing touches to the blonde's perky boobs before becoming overcome by the need to nap. Her muscles had already spasmed more than once in orgasm tonight, and watching Kenichi drive Miu out of her mind with pleasure had been enervating in its own voyeuristic way.

Kenichi's small room resounded with the soft sound of the tidal breathing of sleep, as the "Kenichi-sandwich" rested.

AN: Muahahahahahhaha and Miu bites it as well... I have to say that I am ashamed of myself... When I first envisioned this story I intended for it to be an epic drama showing Kenichi gaining the affection of each of the girls with briliant moves and him heavily angsting about his feeling and all that rot... But then i realised that the prologue alone was worthy of 10 bans in a row and I would feel rather foulish if i sat down and produced an 150k word epic only to be reported and have all the work for nothing... So it will be mostly smut with occasional pieces of plot to try and tie it all together...

Revies are welcome flames as well.. those smores are waiting!


	5. Light side happy ending

**Light side happy ending**

_Ahhh the last day of the academic year. A time usually most eagerly anticipated by all students regardless of gender or academic record. Even those unfortunate enough to have to undertake remedial classes are relieved that the harsh school year is over. But one indevidual was not happy at all._

Shirahama Kenichi was stumbling along , carrying a huge crate of beer sixpacks , following after Shio Sakaki most commonly known as The Hundredth Degree Street Brawler brooding about his posible fate.  
_They are going to be the death of me_ he thought as he absently avoided a thrown log. _No school to offer some respite, no excuses to be in my club nothing at all._ The last few months has been a very peculiar kind of hell for him. His lovers, now that each knew of the others presence, did not kill his as he expected. They proceeded instead to pester him day and night, at every free moment he had, to give it to them more and more!  
School and the activities of his club had been his last refuge but that was at an end as well.  
_What am I going to do with..._ "Ouch!" he shouted as he rubbed the top of his head, hit by a rock he failed to dodge. "Sakaki-san you dont have to throw them so hard!" he whined without much heat. It was training time after all and he dreaded what kind of new torture ...er training! That's the word training! the Hundred dan master had in store for him. The were in the middle of a park and it would probably involve something particularly sadistic if Sasaki got in the trouble of bringing so many beers along.  
"Stop whinning midget!" Sakaki berated him as he settled down with his back to a tree "it's your fault you didn't dodge. Now bring those beers over here!"  
Kenichi did as he was told and handed a sixpack to the karate master after setting down the rest of beers to the side.  
"Settle down midget and grab a drink" Sakaki told him and tossed a beer his way "relax a bit. I don't bite. "  
Kenichi sat down, fumbling with his beer, eying the karate master dubiously. He didnt bite yeah right! Nevertheless he took a slow sip from his beer. It was bitter but something to drink was always welcome.  
" So,midget, I don't know if I should be impressed or angry with you. You sure chose a fine time to get your hands on our lovely weapons master. She must be driving you really hard." Sakaki smirked at the spit take his observation prompted. It was always fun to tease his disciple!  
Kenichi took a deep breath, still coughing abit, as he eyed nervously the karate master. "W-Whatever do you mean Sakaki-san!" he tried to deny rather lamely.  
"Ha!" barked the karate master. "You are not as subtle as you think midget. Seriously did you think noone would notice when you two screw like rabbits all over the damn dojo?" Seeing Kenichi pale rapidly he decided to go a little easy on him. " That said what you do and who you do it to ,midget, is your job and so far I dont think anyone else has noticed. Dont you think that your timing is loosy though? With Miu-chan still having all those instamurder impulses and all?"  
Kenichi, already stressed and jumpy for months given the chance to talk at last to someone did the manly thing. Namely he broke down like a little bitch.

"Waaaaah! Please help me Sakaki-san! They are killing me! I dont know how much longer I can take it!" he cried as he kneeled in front of the surprised karate master.  
"Woah, woah there! What do you mean? Who is killing you?" Sakaki demanded buffled at his disciple's breakdown. "Start making sense midget!"  
So Kenichi proceeded to spill his guts , leaving nothing out, to the mounting fascination of the karate master.  
"Sooo... Let me get this straight..." Sakaki slowly started " A few months ago you jumped Shigure, who instead of cutting you to little pieces, let you... well there is no polite way to put this, fuck her brains out."  
Kenichi nodded.  
"Then the very next morning while you two were having fun in the bath , Renka stumbled in on you and jumped in on the fun. Am I right so far?"  
Kenichi nodded.  
"And then for the next few weeks, you were screwing them both at every available moment... or rather THEY were screwing you. Good so far?"  
Kenichi nodded  
"And just because the gods love a good irony, Miu stumbled on you and Shigure, and instead of killing you both she joined in as well?" Sakaki was definately rattled by this point.  
Kenichi nodded  
"And just to top it off, for the last few months they have been fucking you to death. That does sum it up right?"  
Kenichi nodded.

The big man started shaking and Kenichi started getting concerned. Would the karate master break down and beat him to within an inch of his life? Or maybe leave in disgust? Or...  
"Bwahahahaha!" the tense atmosphere dissipated as the large man started rolling around laughing his ass off. " To- to think that we were worried that the training was to hard when you started showing up looking like a zombie... Hahahahahaha... Oh gods the Elder will love this.. All his plans.. Bwahahahaha!"  
Seeing his disciples growing distress Sakaki managed to reign in his mirth. "Sorry sorry midget. You know that what anyone do in Ryozanpaku is his bussiness alone but it is just to funny... I do have to say I am impressed kid! Not only managing to score but with 3 of them AND to keep them from killing each other and you..."  
"But that's just the thing Sakaki-san! I dont know how or why this whole thing happened! " Kenichi groaned in despair " And now that the school is over I got nowhere to go and keep them off me! They are going to suck me dry!"  
"All this does not make sense Sakaki-san. I mean how did they... Why? Im not anything special how did this happen?" kneeling again Kenichi implored "Please help me Sakaki-san!"

"Heh the best plans of mice and men indeed.." Sakaki whispered and leaned back to his tree. "alright midget although I dont usually get involved in other peoples personal matters you are my disciple and I guess I can tell you a few things..."  
Seeing Kenichi's questioning eyes he begun to elaborate. "Heh... If the others knew... That freak Ma would be torn between jumping for joy and killing you for violating his little girl and the less said about the elder the best..." seeing Kenichi's eyes starting to glaze over with horror he eased off.  
"Nevermind that. First as to why they jumped you..." Taking a long sip from his beer Sakaki continued. " You have been with us for over a year now Kenichi. You know Shigure havent had a normal childhood. The same goes for Miu-chan as well. As for Renka from the first moment she laied eyes on you she has been trying to get you, you know that right? I know you are not as dense as you look."  
He chuckled seeing Kenichi's embarrased nod before sobering up. This was the difficult part now.  
"Well the girls all liked you well enough and being martial artists I guess they felt it was some kind of contest who would get you. But that's not all... women willing to share a man is not that usuall after all."  
Having kenichi's undevided attention now Sakaki plowed on. " You must understand Kenichi that I never put much stock in it but staying in Ryozampaku I have had many chances to listen to the Elder, to Ma even Akisame-san..."  
Kenichi was thourougly confused by now. What was the Karate master talking about? " What are you talking about Sakaki-san? You dont make much sense..."  
"Geez for someone who had been a part of the Underworld for so long and seen all the crap that you have you sure are dense aren't you midget? Ok I will spell it out for you then.." taking a deep breath Sakaki took the plunge. "You do know we did not accept you as a disciple by accident dont you Kenichi?"  
Seeing his disciple's bufflement Sakaki sighed. " Ok let me put it like this... You know by now all the crazy crap with Miu right? The way her whole clan was breeding for strenght? Well you could say that many Martial artists believe that it is possible to produce a superior breed of martial artist. See master Ma's clan. Even Shigure is the product of such a clan. Akisame as well is from a long line of martial artists as well as myself i guess..."  
Seeing that Kenichi was following so far Sakaki pulled another sip from his beer and continued " The thing is, midget, that after generations of breeding for strength most martial arts clans find it very difficult to raise further. They are like those piramids... Each succesive generation being able to rise less and less until they reach a dead end. And the thing is that they are not really compatible with one another. They have driffted to far apart , gone after different characteristics, strenghts and ki types to be able to bridge the gaps between them."  
Kenichi nodded slowly as he remember the havoc his ex friend had to go through when he tried learning to yield two ki types at the same time, becoming paralyzed from the waist down at the process and all the crazy stuff they had encountered during the fights with Yomi and the shadow fists.  
"And then someone like you comes along." Sakaki stated " Someone without an ounce of talent, who is never the less able to progress in all disciplines we have to teach slow but steadily, someone who all the masters that meet him sense that he has something extra... From what Akisame and Ma are speculating you are some kind of rare catalyst if you will Kenichi. A normal person that has the ability to progress slowly but without limits. And the girls seem to react to that at a subconsious level"  
Kenichi stiffened as several things begun falling in to place. The One-shadow fists fascination with him when thy first met and his offer of training and then the various other seemingly innocent comments offered by various masters friends and enemies alike.  
"So... They think I am some kind of... what? Catalyst? Bridge? that can do what exactly? Sure I learn what you guys teach me but that isnt much isnt it?"  
"Akisame, the elder, even Ma as well seem to think that you could pass along that particular characteristic to your kids midget. I guess they were hoping you would chose one of the girls as your wife and pass along your qualities. I guess that the girls must be reacting to you at some level so it isnt as far out as it seems after all... And before you ask no the girls know nothing about it nor did anyone push you in any particular direction. We are not fond of manipulating and diceiving our friends, but you did follow Miu chan to the dojo so we started teaching you... The rest I believe you know."  
Kenichi was reeling from the revelations so far but could also see the truth in Sakaki's words."Wait you say the girls can sort of feel... What that I am kinda right for them? Is that why they seem so happy to be with me?"  
Sakaki bonked him on the head. "What I mean midget is that you are a good kid, you have treated them right so far, combine that with the girls upbringing or lack of it and the tiny "rightness" factor you probably give out and you get this." he gestured vaguely.  
"Are you sure about this Sakaki-san?" Kenichi asked rubbing his sore head. " It all seems so far out there..."

"Well its either that or the girls transformed all of a sudden in nympho sluts hungry for your dick." sakaki commented wriwly amused at Kenichi's yelp of protest. " Enough of that though... About the other matter now... I will see what I can do to give you a break midget. It would be embarrasing after all to have you survive our training and kick the bucket because of to much sex."  
"Thank you Sakaki-san!" Kenichi said grateful for this seeming stroke of good luck. He really liked his lovers and he may even admit to loving them but sometimes there is such a thing as to much of a good thing.  
"Dont mention it midget." Sakaki suddenly loomed over Kenichi who gulped nervously. " There is one thing I will make an issue of though. Like I said what you do and who you do it to is your bussiness but if I catch you sniffing around my sister, you and me are gonna have... words.."

"Huh? Your what? You have a sister Sakaki-san?" Kenichi asked stunned at this turn of events "I mean yes I will stay away from her!" he yelped as he saw Sakaki frown.  
"Good. I dont think I have to worry much but you never know..." Sakaki's face cleared up."well then now lets have a drink Kenichi! There will be no training today! You do seem like a starvation victim after all..."  
"Gee thanks Sakaki-san" Kenichi mumbled happy nevertheless. Things were looking up!

*OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo oOOOO*

"You want to what?" Surprise was the main sentiment among the Masters gathered around the table of the Ryozanpaku dojo.

"I will... take Kenichi,Miu-chan and Renka chan for a 30 day training trip to the island. I believe... It is time for them to step up their weapon techiques training. Isnt that right?" Shigure asked giving Kenichi a wicked little smile " Kenichi has... benn slacking off lately... and Miu chan and Renka chan will benefit as well and keep him... motivated. "

Kenichi frantically looked around the table looking for deliverance. Not good... So not good!  
"Hmm," it was the Elder who spoke up this time. The enormous old man was kneeling with a cup of tea in the corner of the dojo, an area which let him split his attention evenly between the gathered martial artists continued to study each of them carefully. "While its good news to see you so eager to train them Shigure-chan, don't you think its a little sudden?"  
"Not...So."Stated the weapon mistress "I wanted some times with my disciples to properly instruct them... I believe this is a perfect opportunity..."  
"Well... if you are sure.." the elder relactuntly backed off " I guess a little one on one training would be good for them."  
Kenichi glanced at the other masters. Surely someone will say something!  
"Well I guess they can go" Akisame noted, sipping a bit of his tea "After all I will not be around as much for a few months. There is a series of accupuncture seminars I will be attending so I would not have much time for Kenichi-kun."  
Kenichi cast an imploring gaze to Sakaki. He was the only one who could save him now!  
"Well of you go then," Sakaki muttered as well, before casually slamming a fist into the tatami next to him. Kenichi jumped a little at first, thinking the sudden motion a sign of the volatile karate user's temper. "And keep your hands off my drinking snacks," Sakaki grumbled, and he realized that he had just been thwarting Apachai's attempts at his beer nuts.  
"Apapapa," the gentle giant mumbled, looking entirely too depressed for having simply been denied cashews.  
Kenichi cast a betrayed look at the karate master who simply shrugged. Sorry kid you are on your own.  
"Lets get going Kenichi! The island is waiting for us!" exclaimed Renka and Miu dragging him to his room.  
_Noooooooo_ unfortunately noone could hear his pathetic wail.

*OOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOO*

_Horinji Island 6th day of the "training trip"_

They were in a forested area of the island Kenichi and Renka were kissing. Shigure and Miu were away for -real- marial arts training and for now, the young martial artist and his girl had some privacy. Or so they thought  
Not that he was sure Renka needed any, Kenichi thought as her hands deftly stripped him of his clothing. Her deft hand immediately caressing his cock nearly made him lose the thought, but as he pushed Renka against the trunk of a large elm, some part of him wondered if she would even care if they fucked in public.  
The heat of her juicy cunt surrounding the head of his cock completed the wiping of his mind as he grabbed two handfuls of her butt and used his great physical strength to lift her into the air.  
Shigure and Miu were treated (or subjected) to the sound of Renka's cries of pleasure as Kenichi screwed her brains out, her legs wrapping around his waist as he vigorously fucked her against the rough bark of the deciduous tree.  
Miu stared, amazement momentarily overcoming her arousal. 'That tree is *shaking*. How strong *is* he?'

The big, leafy tree creaked alarmingly, shedding leaves as the two continued to rut. With a peeved sigh, Miu slid to a sitting position at the base of the tree they were hiding behind. She wanted to be there with him as well!

"Be patient Miu-chan." Shigure hugged the young woman "we do have to respect each other alone time after all. "

Miu gave a miniscule nod and continued her vigil.

"Oh, yes! YES!"

Miu licked her lips. She lost the game of Jan-ken-po and this was the result!

*OOooooOOOoOOoOoOooO*

Renka and Kenichi were on round two, still using that same long-suffering tree as a backstop.

Renka was facing the tree as Kenichi took her from behind, her holding the bark at bay. She yelled her pleasure as her nipples were treated to some intense pinching and twisting as Kenichi was giving her an extremely hard fuck and she was loving it.

"Yes! Yes! OH YEEEESSSSS!"

Kenichi grunted though his exertions. "You-LIKE-that-UNG-Renka?"

He was certainly enjoying it. Normally he liked to feel as much of Renka's skin against him as possible, but he knew that both of them were good for several goes, and his pent-up lust made this hard, deep penetration very satisfying. He smiled. Apparently for both of them.

"Oh God! More please, Kenichiiii! MORE!"

Kenichi grunted as the hot velvet of Renka's pussy squeezed him deliciously. Each penetration was a world of pleasure unto itself. He rammed his hips hard against her cushiony backside, loving how she moaned as she enjoyed both the feel of her lover's cock spearing deep inside her and the friction of his rough hands against her skin. "Unhh…as much as you want, Renka-chan."

"Never-stop-fucking-MEEEEEE!"

Much to Miu's bemusement and growing arousal, Kenichi complied.

*OooOooOooooO*

"Finally!"

Miu stood, scowling, hands on hips, bare boobs jutting proudly. It was blessedly silent, and that damn tree had, at last, stopped vibrating.

"I thought they'd be at it until dark! Honestly…"

Shigure mentally added "exceptional endurance" to Kenichi's list of traits. He was coming along nicely now but that was to be expected from her disciple after all.

"Cmon Miu-chan" whispered Shigure "We can catch up to them in the hut"  
Miu nodded and they sped along.

*OoooooOOoOOo*  
_Horinji Island 17th day of the "training trip"_

**"I'm yours Kenichi! Oh yeah! Ahh! I'm yours only yours! Ahhhh! Yess Yesss!"**

Miu's cries reached a new high note as the buxom blonde's greedy pussy gripped the hard cock she was happily bouncing on so tightly that Kenichi felt as if he was in a soft unbreakable vise. He'd decided over the days of his "training" that as she was getting to be just as loud and vocal as Renka that it was better for her to do all the talking and for him to just concentrate on what he was doing. It seemed to have worked well so far as he hadn't heard any complaints yet.

**"So good, oh yeah-so close-so close-YEEEAAAHH!"**

They had started off in a reverse cowgirl but midway through her third climax she'd done a kind of half-spinning twirl while still connected that had gotten face to face and sucked out the first load from his balls as they'd kissed. That had given them a few moments of silence broken only by the wet sounds of their tongues venturing back and forth into each other's mouth. He'd made the most of that time to ensure she was still well lubricated as Miu still had a tendency to rush things as though they'd slip away from her if she wasn't fast enough.

Right now Kenichi was quietly working hard towards his third orgasm, he'd lost count of Miu's somewhere around number thirty seven. Making love to the beautiful long haired blonde was like having a string of firecrackers going off, loud and flashy.

**"Cum with me, cum with me baby-shoot that load-give it all to me-"**

His callused hands reached up to firmly grab her sweaty hips and forced Miu to slow down her frantic pace and match his steady rhythm instead of the wild beat she'd been on. She squirmed and swore at him, trying to get Kenichi to go faster instead of this teasing feeling of a bubble building up inside her. Her throbbing clit was just barely rubbing against his form on the end of every down stroke as she gripped his shoulders to keep her balance. The young man simply smiled slightly at her and kept it slow and steady.

**"Kenichi?! Damn you! Oh! Oh! *You*! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"**

He started smacking her firm naked ass with the open palm of one hand. Miu's eyes widened as the stinging sensation seemed to magnify the building pressure inside of her.

**"Kenichi! Kenichi-Kenichi! To-ge-ther!"**

Now the martial artist finally started to speed up, giving her what they both wanted.

**"Yes! Yeesss! YEEEESSSSS!"**

For Miu, this orgasm was to the last forty eight what a tsunami was to a light drizzle. It was as if she was flying to the moon and playing among the stars for what seemed to be forever, the feeling of her lover's hot liquid filling her insides somehow part of it and at the same time only an afterthought. The blonde slumped forward, her round breasts resting on her lover's shoulders as he too attempted to recover from that their mutual climax.

Someone knocked loudly on the door of the hut they were in.

The sweaty pair blinked and looked at each other before muttering in unison, "Damnit."  
Reluctantly Miu dismanted and went for the door. It would not be fair for the other girls not to get their turns after all.  
Kenichi just tried to catch his breath. Special weapon training my foot!.

*OOoOOoOOoOOoo*  
_Horinji Island 25th day of the "training trip"_

It was a quiet and slow night when the girls announced their decision to Kenichi.  
"You want to what!?" he asked amazed by what the girls where asking of him.  
"We discussed it and agreed Kenichi-kun" Shigure murmured clinging at his right side on the bed.  
"We are not going back Kenichi... We had enough of the morons of Yami or Yomi or whatever... If they want something with us they will have to come at all of us together. We love you and want you as our own" declared Renka as she slithered to his left.  
"I have already told Granpa Kenichi. He has given his blessing and promised his full support so you can marry us." Miu concluded straddling him and giving him a playful kiss.  
"But,but its illegal isnt it? I mean we cant all get married in japan" Kenichi said grasping at straws.  
"Then we can go in one of the Muslim areas in China or Dubai or something and get married." Renka answered firmly "Dont you love us Kenichi?"  
Faced with the eager faces of his lovers Kenichi answered the only way he could.  
"Yes dear"  
As sleep begun to overtake them Kenichi Shirahama felt content. There may be dangers in the future but they would all face them together.

AN: this is not the end of the story This is simply an alt ending. It felt like the perfect place to give a Kenichi/Miu/Shigure/Renka happy ending. If you like this combo look no further since from the next chapter I will be putting the girls on the buss at a point before the island and see who else our hero can snare. I think the cut off point is rather obvious.

Reviews are always welcome


	6. Kenichi Big Damn Hero

_Ahhhh the last day of the academic year. A time usually most eagerly anticipated by all students regardless of gender or academic record. Even those unfortunate enough to have to undertake remedial classes are relieved that the harsh school year is over. But one indevidual was not happy at all._

Shirahama Kenichi was stumbling along , carrying a huge crate of beer sixpacks , following after Shio Sakaki most commonly known as The Hundredth Degree Street Brawler brooding about his posible fate.  
_They are going to be the death of me_ he thought as he absently avoided a thrown log. No school to offer some respite, no excuses to be in my club nothing at all. The last few months has been a very peculiar kind of hell for him. His lovers, now that each knew of the others, presence did not kill his as he expected. They proceeded instead to pester him day and night, at every free moment he had, to give it to them more and more!  
School and the activities of his club had been his last refuge but that was at an end as well.  
_What am I going to do with..._ "Ouch!" he shouted as he rubbed the top of his head, hit by a rock he failed to dodge. "Sakaki-san you dont have to throw them so hard!" he whined without much heat. It was training time after all and he dreaded what kind of new torture ...er training! That's the word training! the Hundred dan master had in store for him. The were in the middle of a park and it would probably involve something particularly sadistic if Sasaki got in the trouble of bringing so many beers along.

"Stop whinning midget!" Sakaki berated him as he settled down with his back to a tree "it's your fault you didn't dodge. Now bring those beers over here!"  
Kenichi did as he was told and hander a sixpack to the karate master after setting down the rest of beers to the side.  
"Settle down midget and grab a drink" Sakaki told him and tossed a beer his way "relax a bit. I don't bite. "  
Kenichi sat down, fumbling with his beer, eying the karate master dubiously. He didnt bite yeah right! Nevertheless he took a slow sip from his beer. It was bitter but something to drink was always welcome.

" So,midget, I don't know if I should be impressed or angry with you. You sure chose a fine time to get your hands on our lovely weapons master. She must be driving you really hard." Sakaki smirked at the spit take his observation prompted. It was always fun to tease his disciple!

Kenichi took a deep breath, still coughing abit, as he eyed nervously the karate master. "W-Whatever do you mean Sakaki-san!" he tried to deny rather lamely.  
"Ha!" barked the karate master. "You are not as subtle as you think midget. Seriously did you think noone would notice when you two screw like rabbits all over the damn dojo?" Seeing Kenichi pale rapidly he decided to go a little easy on him. " That said what you do and who you do it to ,midget, is your job and so far I dont think anyone else has noticed. Dont you think that your timing is loosy though? With Miu-chan still having all those instamurder impulses and all?"

Kenichi, already stressed and jumpy for months given the chance to talk at last to someone did the manly thing. Namely he broke down like a little bitch.

"Waaaaah! Please help me Sakaki-san! They are killing me! I dont know how much longer I can take it!" he cried as he kneeled in front of the surprised karate master.  
"Woah, woah there! What do you mean? Who is killing you?" Sakaki demanded buffled at his disciple's breakdown. "Start making sense midget!"  
So Kenichi proceeded to spill his guts , leaving nothing out, to the mounting fascination of the karate master.

"Sooo... Let me get this straight..." Sakaki slowly started " A few months ago you jumped Shigure, who instead of cutting you to little pieces, let you... well there is no polite way to put this, fuck her brains out."

Kenichi nodded.

"Then the very next morning while you two were having fun in the bath , Renka stumbled in on you and jumped in on the fun. Am I right so far?"

Kenichi nodded.

"And then for the next few weeks, you were screwing them both at every available moment... or rather THEY were screwing you. Good so far?"

Kenichi nodded

"And just because the gods love a good irony, Miu stumbled on you and Shigure, and instead of killing you both she joined in as wel?" Sakaki was definately rattled by this point.

Kenichi nodded  
"And just to top

it off, for the last few months they have been fucking you to death. That does sum it up right?"

Kenichi nodded.

The big man started shaking and Kenichi started getting concerned. Would the karate master break down and beat him to within an inch of his life? Or maybe leave in disgust? Or...  
"Bwahahahaha!" the tense atmosphere dissipated as the large man started rolling around laughing his ass off. " To- to think that we were worried that the training was to hard when you started showing up looking like a zombie... Hahahahahaha... Oh gods the Elder will love this.. All his plans.. Bwahahahaha!"  
Seeing his disciples growing distress Sakaki managed to reign in his mirth. "Sorry sorry midget. You know that what anyone do in Ryozanpaku is his bussiness alone but it is just to funny... I do have to say I am impressed kid! Not only managing to score but with 3 of them AND to keep them from killing each other and you..."  
"But that's just the thing Sakaki-san! I dont know how or why this whole thing happened! " Kenichi groaned in despair " And now that the school is over I got nowhere to go and keep them off me! They are going to suck me dry!"

"All this does not make sense Sakaki-san. I mean how did they... Why? Im not anything special how did this happen?" kneeling again Kenichi implored "Please help me Sakaki-san!"

"Heh the best plans of mice and men indeed.." Sakaki whispered and leaned back to his tree. "alright midget although I dont usually get involved in other peoples personal matters you are my disciple and I guess I can tell you a few things..."  
Seeing Kenichi's questioning eyes he begun to elaborate. "Heh... If the others knew... That freak Ma would be torn between jumping for joy and killing you for violating his little girl and the less said about the elder the best..." seeing Kenichi's eyes starting to glaze over with horror he eased off.  
"Nevermind that. First as to why they jumped you..." Taking a long sip from his beer Sakaki continued. " You have been with us for over a year now Kenichi. You know Shigure havent had a normal childhood. The same goes for Miu-chan as well. As for Renka from the first moment she layed eyes on you she has been trying to get you, you know that right? I know you are not as dense as you look."

He chuckled seeing Kenichi's embarrased nod before sobering up. This was the difficult part now.

"Well the girsl all liked you well enough and being martial artists I guess they felt it was some kind of contest who would get you. But that's not all... women willing to share a man is not that usuall after all."

Having kenichi's undevided attention now Sakaki plowed on. " You must understand Kenichi that I never put much stock in it but staying in Ryozampaku I have had many chances to listen to the Elder, to Ma even Akisame-san..."

Kenichi was thourougly confused by now. What was the Karate master talking about? " What are you talking about Sakaki-san? You dont make much sense..."  
"Geez for someone who had been a part of the Underworld for so long and seen all the crap that you have you sure are dense aren't you midget? Ok I will spell it out for you then.." taking a deep breath Sakaki took the plunge. "You do know we did not accept you as a disciple by accident dont you Kenichi?"  
Seeing his disciple's bufflement Sakaki sighed. " Ok let me put it like this... You know by now all the crazy crap with Miu right? The way her whole clan was breeding for strenght? Well you could say that many Martial artists believe that it is possible to produce a superior breed of martial artist. See master Ma's clan. Even Shigure is the product of such a clan. Akisame as well is from a long line of martial artists as well as myself i guess..."

Seeing that Kenichi was following so far Sakaki pulled another sip from his beer and continued " The thing is, midget, that after generations of breeding for strength most martial arts clans find it very difficult to raise further. They are like those piramids... Each succesive generation being able to rise less and less until they reach a dead end. And the thing is that they are not really compatible with one another. They have driffted to far apart , gone after different characteristics, strenghts and ki types to be able to bridge the gaps between them."

Kenichi nodded slowly as he remember the havoc his ex friend had to go through when he tried learning to yield two ki types at the same time, becoming paralized from the waist down at the process and all the crazy stuff they had encountered during the fights with Yomi and the shadow fists.  
"And then someone like you comes along." Sakaki stated " Someone without an ounce of talent, who is never the less able to progress in all disciplines we have to teach slow but steadily, someone who all the masters that meet him sense that he has something extra... From what Akisame and Ma are speculating you are some kind of rare catalyst if you will Kenichi. A normal person that has the ability to progress slowly but without limits. And the girls seem to react to that at a subconsious level"

Kenichi stiffened as several things begun falling in to place. The One-shadow fists fascination with him when thy first met and his offer of training and then the various other seemingly innocent comments offered by various masters friends and enemies alike.

"So... They think I am some kind of... what? Catalyst? Bridge? that can do what exactly? Sure I learn what you guys teach me but that isnt much isnt it?"  
"Akisame, the elder, even Ma as well seem to think that you could pass along that particular characteristic to your kids midget. I guess they were hoping you would chose one of the girls as your wife and pass along your qualities. I guess that the girls must be reacting to you at some level so it isnt as far out as it seems after all... And before you ask no the girls know nothing about it nor did anyone push you in any particular direction. We are not fond of manipulating and diceiving our friends, but you did follow Miu chan to the dojo so we started teaching you... The rest I believe you know."

Kenichi was reeling from the revelations so far but could also see the truth in Sakaki's words."Wait you say the girls can sort of feel... What that I am kinda right for them? Is that why they seem so happy to be with me?"

Sakaki bonked him on the head. "What I mean midget is that you are a good kid, you have treated them right so far, combine that with the girls upbringing or lack of it and the tiny "rightness" factor you probably give out and you get this." he gestured vaguely.

"Are you sure about this Sakaki-san?" Kenichi asked rubbing his sore head. " It all seems so far out there..."

"Well its either that or the girls transformed all of a sudden in nympho sluts hungry for your dick." sakaki commented wriwly amused at Kenichi's yelp of protest. " Enough of that though... About the other matter now... I will see what I can do to give you a break midget. It would be embarrasing after all to have you survive our training and kick the bucket because of to much sex."  
"Thank you Sakaki-san!" Kenichi said grateful for this seeming stroke of good luck. He really liked his lovers and he may even admit to loving them but sometimes there is such a thing as to much of a good thing.  
"Dont mention it midget." Sakaki suddenly loomed over Kenichi who gulped nervously. " There is one thing I will make an issue of though. Like I said what you do and who you do it to is your bussiness but if I catch you sniffing around my sister, you and me are gonna have... words.."

"Huh? Your what? You have a sister Sakaki-san?" Kenichi asked stunned at this turn of events "I mean yes I will stay away from her!" he yelped as he saw Sakaki frown.  
"Good. I dont think I have to worry much but you never know..." Sakaki's face cleared up."well then now lets have a drink Kenichi! There will be no training today! You do seem like a starvation victim after all..."  
"Gee thanks Sakaki-san" Kenichi mumbled happy nevertheless. Things were looking up!  
*OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo oOOOO*

"You want to what?" Surprise was the main sentiment among the Masters gathered around the table of the Ryozanpaku dojo.

"I will... take Kenichi,Miu-chan and Renka chan for a 30 day training trip to the island. I believe... It is time for them to step up their weapon techiques training. Isnt that right?" Shigure asked giving Kenichi a wicked little smile " Kenichi has... benn slacking off lately... and Miu chan and Renka chan will benefit as well and keep him... motivated. "

Kenichi frantically looked around the table looking for deliverance. Not good... So not good!

"Hmm," it was the Elder who spoke up this time. The enormous old man was kneeling with a cup of tea in the corner of the dojo, an area which let him split his attention evenly between the gathered martial artists continued to study each of them carefully. "While its good news to see you so eager to train them Shigure-chan, don't you think its a little sudden?"  
"Not...So."Stated the weapon mistress "I wanted some times with my disciples to properly instruct them... I believe this is a perfect opportunity..."  
"Well... if you are sure.." the elder relactuntly backed off " I guess a little one on one training would be good for them."  
Kenichi glanced at the other masters. Surely someone will say something!  
"Well I guess they can go" Akisame noted, sipping a bit of his tea "After all I will not be around as much for a few months. There is a series of accupuncture seminars I will be attending so I would not have much time for Kenichi-kun."  
Kenichi cast an imploring gaze to Sakaki. He was the only one who could save him now!  
"Actually Kenichi has already agreed to train with me," Sakaki said , before casually slamming a fist into the tatami next to him. Kenichi jumped a little at first, thinking the sudden motion a sign of the volatile karate user's temper. "And keep your hands off my drinking snacks," Sakaki grumbled, and he realized that he had just been thwarting Apachai's attempts at his beer nuts.  
"Apapapa," the gentle giant mumbled, looking entirely too depressed for having simply been denied cashews.  
"WHAT!?" the girls exclaimed "B-but that's not fair, I was looking forward to training with my friends" pouted Miu.

"Sakaki... I wanted to train Kenichi..." Shigure slowly stated "Why do you want to train him now?"  
"Because you have been hogging all his time lately!" the karate master exclaimed " I mean not only I haven't had the chance to really train him in the last few months, your secret training is living him a dehydrated husk! Look at him!" he gestured angrily towards Kenichi "You are sucking the poor boy dry! Just what are you doing to him anyway?"

"Its a... secret" Shigure replied blushing slightly and ignoring the blares by Renka and Miu.

"Well secret or not, its my turn to train our disciple so for the next few week Kenichi is mine." decleared the karate master " I have all manner of things I want to try with him!"

"But what are we going to do?" pouted Renka leaning forward " Papa is still way and Shigure-san mentioned I could go along..."

"Well I don't see why you girls could not go ahead and go to the island while Kenichi trains with Sasaki here." The elder boomed from his corner "You could benefit from Shigure's training, even if Keninci is not there"

"Well... alright..." the weapon mistress reluctuntly agreed giving Kenichi a covert look "But when we return I want some private time for one on one training with our disciple... He must learn how to respect weapons..."

"Yeah whatever" Sakaki shrugged. He did get Kenichi a quiet month after all, what he did after that time was over was Kenichi's bussiness.

*OoooOOooooo*

_Ahhh a change of pace was just what the doctor perscribed_ Kenichi thought as he slowly made his way back from the bar Sakaki had taken him to.

It was a few days after the girls finally left and after an intense goodbye he was finally free to relax,unwind and sort out his feelings about the mess he had found himself in. It also helped that Sakaki actually gave him a break and instead of running him rugged with training actually took him along in some of his usual haunts.

Kenichi was still a minor but that didn't seem to register to the bouncers whenever he accompanied the karate master in his favourite bars. He still though that beer was bitter swill and wa pretty leery of sake or the stronger spirits but he had to admit that a few drinks did offer a nice buzz and he actually felt safe with the karate master around.

It did not mean off course that he spent to match time in the bars. Unlike the karate master he was just a disciple and he still had training in the morning so it was just after nightfall when he got out of the bar and started making his way back to the dojo, the long walk from the red light district helping clear his head.  
He was passing through the same series of abandoned warehouses and delapidated buildings he raided with Shigure and Renka when his fate decided to rear its ugly head again.

_oh for the love of_... he thought as he crouched behind a turned over trashcan . Just ahead of him he spied the forms of several burly men, all of them masked in lucha masks, some of them clearly beat up and two of them carrying the unconcious form of Rachel Stanley member of the Satsujin-ken , former disciple of Diego Carlo , one of the Shadow Nine fists and on and off ally of the Shinpaku alliance.

She was clad in what she called her combat attire, barely there sort shorts - just panties realy- and a bikini top. The cause of her unconsiousness was clear as several darts were sticking out of her hand and back indicating that her captors probably jumped her and when they could not subdue her with martial arts used some kind of drug to knock her unconscious.

Kenichi was preparing to leap on her captors when he caught a snippet of conversation that stopped him cold on his tracks.

"Fuck! he bitch really did a number to some of the guys. She will get hers when we take her back with the rest of those sluts won't she Black mask?" asked the masked man carrying her from behind.

"Hell yeah!' exclaimed Black mask who was holding her legs " She was the last we needed. Soon we will have our revenge on the ones responsible for the downfall of Smiling Steel Fist -sama!"

_Shitshitshitshit_ eloquently thought Kenichi as he started following the group from a distance _They have more? Not good so not good_!

He pondered his options as they made their way to a big abandoned multistory warehouse. He could try finding help either from his friends of the Shinpaku alliance or one of the Masters from the dojo but to go and find either would take to much time since he did not have a mobile. Time enough for these guys to do who know what to Rachel and the others they captured.  
_Ok then... Time to play hero again then_ he thought as he carefully scopped out the warehouse. Two guards front and another two back and nothing else while racuous laughing and voices could be heard from inside the warehouse. Alot of voices.

Course of action set Kenichi quickly disabled the guards in the back wasting no time in showy cries and attacks. Simple chops in the neck and hits on the head, ensuring they would be out of a while.

As soon as he managed to climb through a first floor window he carefully opened a door and peaked outside . There is a flight of stairs in front of him and a corridor going to his left leading to more rooms. No other options but proceed forward. More noice and voices were coming from the ground floor so he opted to folow the corridor hopping to find a vantage point below . No employes and thankfully no guards emerged. There is no light except those coming from the street lamps outside. The soft reflection on the marble floor produce a eerie effect. The one you can find in a movie, just a couple of seconds before something jumps out from the shadows and snatch a secondary character. Got the picture? Good.

Everything is silent. Too silent. He doesn't like it.

Bright side: nothing short of a ninja could sneak up on him without him noticing.

He spins around looking for said ninja answering his silent summon only to stare at empty space. His immagination runs too wild in situations like this.

Or NOT!

He roll on the ground and to his left in response to a shiver on his neck. Peter Parker would be proud of him. He feels the sideway blow passing where his blondee was just a fraction of second ago. Back on his feet he takes a few steps back. In front of him stands the ominious figure of a martial artist with serious weight problems. How the hell did he get behind him?

Losing the surprise factor doesn't seem to bother him. He's walking closer cracking knuckles the size of wallnuts with the clear intent of introducing them to Kenichi's face. The Ryozanpaku disciple might disagree with that. Still it doesn't look like he's willing to discuss things like a civilized person. As his opponent steps in the light coming in from the broken window Kenichi finally recognises him. It was the fatso "Sub-master" he met way back during the match in the cruise boat!

"I shall be avenged!" cried the fat man " You are alone now you pipsquek! I will crush you and avenge Master Diego!"

Yeah. Definetly the fatso. The menace in his voice was pretty real but Kenichi found himself not to concerned since he had come a long way since he faced off the man with Miu and Raichi. Mind you, he still is a 300 pound martial arts sub master but still...

Kenichi tensed as the fat man lept to the attack. He had to take him down and fast!

"Raaaaah! Take this!'

Jump forward. Now.

"Stand still damn you! I will crash you!"

Slide on the ground. Right between his legs.

"Yaaaaargh! *URK*

AND KICK! Deliver swift and painful justice where it hurts the most.

The walking mountain staggers a couple of feet forward before falling on his face still holding his abused family jewels. The impact shakes the whole floor. He tried to recall that old saying about pride and downfall, but he was to busy triying to stiffle his laughter.

Oh. That was priceless.

He stared at the unmoving figure, except for the occasional twiching, of the Fatso submaster as he decided to name him , lying flat on his stomach. with a ruthlessness that would suprprise many who know him Kenichi put him out of comission and procceded in the room the fat mastial artist emerged from where a window provided ample view of the happenings on the ground floor.

What he saw blew his mind.

In the middle of 50-60 thugs -how the fuck was he going to fight so many- was an upraised platform and on thet platform were 3 women, tied up and by the looks of it barely coherent.

Rachel Stanley , who was twitching feebly clearly trying to get her bearings.

Kaname Kugatachi known as Freya was in a similar position, tied up with several darts sticking out of her body.

And last but not least Mikumo Kushinada. He did a double take at that. Yup Mikumo Kushinada the freegin Bewithcing fist was tied down with the rest of them darts sticking out of her frame as well.

_They are truly insane._ thought Kenichi as he watched events unfold below. Still he could not allow his allies to come to harm so... Relactuntly he palmed the two objects Shigure instracted him to use only in the greatest emerjancy.  
Nothing for it I guess...

*OooOooOOoooOoO*

Black Mask was ecstatic.

Here he was standing in front of his followers, some of their biggest enemies at their mercy. After months of himiliation and preperation they managed the imposible.

"My friends!" he shouted " Here we are at last! Since the fall of our master we despaired! We were mocked by those inferior to us ! But we percevered! We Luchadors are on the rise again!"

"Behold!" he shouted as he grabbed Rachel by the hair, showing her face to his audiance. " The traitorous disciple of our master ! After his fall he did nothing to free him! When One-Shadow-sama offered her his protection what did she do? She ignored our masters plight! And even worse! She consorted with the ones that led to his downfall, the Shinpaku alliance!"

Pleased by his audiance roars of approval he stepped to his next victim.

"Here we have former Freya of Ragnarok! Another traitor to the might of the shadow fists and a hated member of the Shinpaku alliance! She will soon learn the error of her ways won't she boys?" he asked leering at the halfconcious captive.

New yells of approval greeted him as he came to his last prisoner.

Black Mask licked his lips nervously. Mikumo Kushinada. The Bewitching Fist hereself. It cost them alot to get the drugs and the gas that helped them subdue her and even then to lose so many...

Ignoring his shiver he yanked her hair as he presented her to his companions.

"But this is our true prize brothers!" he screamed out as the crowd kept jeering at their captives. "The bitch that tried to kill our Master! The traitor that caused his imprisonment! the Bewitching Fist! so certain of her power ! So dismissive of others! But we have her now brothers! "

Leering at the halfconcious woman he riped her loose shirt and exposed her massive tits to his audiance " We will first punish these bitches and then their death will be a warning to all our enemies! Come and get your just reward brothers!"

He watched as his fellows surged forward content in the knowledge that even...

*BOOM*

For Black Mask the next few moments were muddy and disjointed.

First an unbearable sound and then a briliant flash...

Black Mask tried to get his bearings well aware that someone had just ripped the woman from his grasp

.  
Just as his sight started to return , he started shouting angrily for his men to snap out of it and that was when the gas hit him.

For the next thirty minutes the only thing Black Mask could do was puke his guts out and try not to choke as his snot filled nostrils struggled to find enough oxygen for his body.

*OooOooOooooOoo*

Kenichi run.

He run, jumped and leapt over obstacles while trying not to lose his grip on his human cargo.

Right after dropping the flash-bang -where did Shigure find pilice grade supplies?- he jumped on one of the would be rapists using him to causion his fall.

Grabing the women he threw Rachel over his left shoulder , Freya over his right and balancing his weight expertly - another legacy of countless days runing around with huge and uncomfortable weights- he grabbed Kushinada in a bridal carry and sprinted out of the warhouse landing feet first on the two guards outside and just kept going.

As he risked a look over his shoulder he could see the AS/DC canister exploded and many masked men were staggering out of the warehouse puking and crying at the same time.

Satisfied that they would be in no condition to pursue him he made his way to the place he would drop the first of his cargo.

*OoOoOoOoooo*

Kenichi resisted the urge to fiddle with his hair.

After he showed up at the Kushinada Shrine with a bare chested Bewithching fist and 2 more girls drapped all over him he had to talk very fast in order to avoid a very nasty beating by an irate Chikage Kushinada.

"So, bandaid." she said quietly as she sat opposite him. "These fools drugged my master and you made it worse with this *flash-bang* of yours. Be grateful that I dont beat you within an inch of your life."

Kenichi sighed inwardly. After he carried the, by then fully unconsious Kushinada, to a room Chikage dragged him here and demanded all the details about how he came to have both her master and the other girls the child prodigy had grown fully impacive falling in her yomi mode.  
Kenichi knew just how furious Chikage must be, so he took care not to untagonise her.

"Im grateful Chikage-chan." he said as he offered her a small smile. "I hope your master is well"

"She will be fine with a little rest." the child disciple unswered flippantly "What do you intend to do bandaid? will you seek rafuge in the temple for yourself and these two until my master awakens?"

Fighting back a bout of demented laughter at the mere idea of being anywhere near the Bewitching fist when she woke up Kenichi managed to nevertheless answer. " Ah no, I dont think so Chikage-chan. Will you be all right after i leave?'

"Off course i will be okay!" the girl snorted dismicivelly at his concern " In light of your contribution to my masters wellbeing I will forgive your intrusion to our temple just this once! Now begone!"  
Knowing that it would be futile to linger further Kenichi grabbed the 2 girls and left.

*OoOoooooOO*

Kenichi allowed himself to relax at last , as the hot water washed over him.

After delivering Kaname a.k.a. Freya in the hands of her Valkyries at her family dojo he found himself at a bind. Taking Rachel back at Ryozanpaku was out of the question. Since the whole Demon God fist affair the masters were very leery of any Sachujin-ken in their midst so since he didn't know where Rachel actually lived the hotel was his only option.

At least money was still not an issue. After renting a room he deposited a still unconcious Rachel on the bed and at long last proceeded to takre a shower and relax abit.

_What a mess_ he idly though rinsing his hair at least that particular nightmare is pa...

Kenichi stiffened when a worm weight pressed at his back and a pair of hands embraced him from behind.  
"Rachel?" he yelped , before forcibly calming down " What are you doing?"

"Hey Kenichi... So you are a big damn hero again aren't you?" The blonde bombshell teased him softly and from the corner of his eyes he could see the wide smile on her lips as she nuzzled his neck playfully. "You should stop saving my life you know. A girl could get used to it"

"Oh," Kenichi blushed, shifting awkwardly to try an conceal himself a bit. He had stripped for his bath, and judging from the feel of the girl on hir back, she had dressed similarly. "No need to jump me in the bath though…"

"Hah always the same Kenichi..." the blonde said as she pressed herself tighter to his back "Still... This is like the third or fourth time you save me from death Kenichi. There is only so much a girl can do to thank her saviour you know..." leaning closer she nibbled at his earlobe. "Come on Kenichi, I know your affection is for that cow girl but I really want thank you here..."

Kenichi nervously swallowed a glob of saliva, very tempted by the soft offer when he noticed that the girl was shivering slightly.

Kenichi with some difficulty gently pried her hands of him and turned to face the blonde beauty.  
One look in her eyes confirmed his suspicions. 'Rachel... you have been through a lot today. Rest and if you are still interested we can see what we will do ok?"

Rachel slowly raised her head to face him, staring at him in silence. "Yes," she said finally, her voice soft and considering as she pulled her eyes away and stared at the ground, "we can cant we?"

Waiting only a heartbeat, Kenichi put his hand under the blonde 's chin, lifting it slightly as he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "Good night, Rachel," he said warmly, "I'm gonna… catch a train and get home."

"Wait," Rachel said quickly, trying to organize her thoughts as Kenichi waited patiently for her to speak again. "Oh fuck it."

Before she could think about it anymore, Rachel wrapped her arms around the young man and pulled him to her, letting her mouth find his as she closed her eyes. She kept her eyes and lips closed, simply kissing him and trying to decide if it felt right or wrong. After a few moments, she broke away, opening her eyes and slowly bringing her lips back to his as she concluded that right and wrong meant exactly shit. There was only the here and now, and damn it – she was going to live in it.

She was not going to give those fucks the satisfaction of scaring her off men, after all.

The second kiss lasted much longer, and while it was still closed-mouthed and mostly dry, it carried much more intensity than the first as Rachel pushed more and more of her nervously clamoring fastidiousness down into the most secluded part of her heart, and locked it there, throwing away the key for at LEAST the night.

…and possibly much longer.

"We should… let's go," Rachel said, her voice sounding altogether too choked as she broke away and took a quick step back from Kenichi.

Kenichi nodded, but instead of going toward the bed, he stepped forward and put his hands on the fellow disciple's hips, feeling uncharacteristically bold as he whispered, "Where are we going…?"

Rachel's breath quickened as she found herself leaning closer to him, and though she intended to say, ' My place?' what came out instead was, "the bed…?"

"Yeah."

Though the bed was only a few feet from them, it still took them several minutes to reach it – mostly because Kenichi's 'yeah' was the cue for Rachel to start kissing him again, feeling the same, familiar rush of heat she had experienced some times before a particularly good mustarbation session . The butterflies in her stomach and the tremor in her shoulders was unmistakable… they were the telltale, personal indicators of sexual excitement she always got before a particularly satisfying round of freeging herself.

"Mmm," Rachel hummed, putting a steadying hand on the wall as Kenichi leaned against the bath door and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

She swallowed as Kenichi reached to the side, picking her up and pulling her mouth back to his. Damn, she thought dizzily, I can't believe we're doing this… I can't believe we're doing this!

Still kissing her, Kenichi pushed away from the bath door, steering her to the narrow hotel bedand guiding her carefully as he sat her down, making sure not to hit her head on the headrest. Situating her on her back, he broke away long enough to reach and push some errand hair from her face… then he fell on her, kissing her hungrily as she embraced him and moaned into his mouth.

Rachel let herself go with the flow, rubbing her thigh against Kenichi's waist as he put one hand on the seat next to her head and used the other to sensually caress her chin. She shivered as he sucked greedily at her tongue, nipping the end with his teeth as his hand sought and found the clasp on her top, fumbling with it for a moment before yanking it open and exposing her ripe, luscious tits. She shifted on the bed, allowing him to settle in between her legs, her breathing growing more and more erratic as he ground his cock against her, the fabric between them only heightening the sensations.

"Oh!" she gasped as Kenichi suddenly leaned back, reaching down to pull her short shorts – still buttoned – awkwardly down to her ankles, leaving it to her to kick them into a ball on the floor as he nestled in against her once more, pressing tightly against her swiftly dampening panties and wrapping his fingers in her hair to gave her another intensely demanding kiss.

The temperature in the room rose quickly and dramatically as Kenichi kissed her and ground into her but neither of them felt very much like pausing to open a window. Soon both were sweating freely, rubbing up against each other as their tongues twirled and danced, the friction from his pants rubbing against her cotton-veiled pussy driving them to move faster and faster until they were writhing together in the cramped confines of the hotel's narrow bed.

Here it comes, Rachel thought, draping her right arm across Kenichi's back as he reached down between them and drew his boxers down. He's going to fuck me. God, I can't believe I want this so bad!

Kenichi had succeeded in getting his dick out of his boxers, but deciced that taking Rachel's panties off would take too long… so he simply pulled them to the side, lining himself up with her pink pussy lips and immediately starting to slip himself in.

"Ahh!" Rachel screamed, her left hand flying out and seizing the backrest of the bed as Kenichi tried to push into her. "Slow," she panted, shaking her head as he offered to pull back, "just… just take it slow… I want to remember how it feels…"

Kenichi nodded, trying to relax as he felt soaking wet ecstasy waiting a mere thrust away. He wanted very badly to just drive into her – to say hell with it and really FUCK the little tease, who gave a damn what she said?! But he managed to keep his composure, taking a few calming breaths before starting to work his way into her snatch.

Rachel gasped as Kenichi sank in, offering no more protests as he dipped his throbbing cock into her. She had used some 'toys' before, so she was not a virgin in the most technical sense of the term, but she had to admit – dildos were one thing… but a stiff, pulsing prick being slowly worked into you was another.

And damned if she didn't love the way it felt.

"Faster now…" she gasped, "put it all in me… oh god this is good!"

"Y-yeah…"

Kenichi was beside himself. Rachel's pussy fit him like a glove… it was tight, hot, and slippery without being dripping, giving him the perfect amount of friction and heat as he plunged all the way into her, taking a moment to rest before he began to pump – and the more he stroked her, the better it got. It was as if her pussy needed a few strokes to adjust to his cock, and once that was accomplished, it opened up to him like a book, giving him all of its secrets and fitting itself around him for maximum pleasure and comfort.

Despite her request to go slow, Kenichi was soon dipping in and out of her as fast as he could, loving the way her hot, spongy walls gripped his cock, and the increasingly wet slurping sounds her body was making.

And her moans, he thought deliriously, were like music.

"Oh… oh yeah," Rachel whimpered, sounding almost childish as she linked her ankles behind his thrusting buttocks. "Oh fuck… oh fuck me, Kenichi! Christ this is good…!"

The young man wasted no time with words – instead he braced himself with his hands on either side of her head and began slamming in and out of her, mentally patting himself on the back for stroking off before leaving the bar's bathroom and relieving the pent-up pressure he had felt since leaving home. A deep, satisfied groan was his reward for this move, giving definite, verbal confirmation this was the right way to proceed.

Kenichi's cock pumped ruthlessly into Rachel's hole, blowing her mind with the sheer nastiness of it all. She felt more mature, somehow – as if by having what she had always thought of 'generic sex,' with her pussy making wet, almost grunting sounds as a real, hard as rock DICK hammered her, had completed the journey begun back in tenth grade when her friend Azusa had ever so casually asked, 'have you ever kissed a girl?'

She nearly cried with disappointment as Kenichi suddenly pulled out. "Wha…?"

I can't even ask what he's doing, she thought, confused as Kenichi moved down her body, I can't even think stra- oh YES!

Unable to resist the temptation of knowing what she tasted like, Kenichi latched onto her box and drove his tongue inside, lapping hungrily at her delicate coral-hued folds… and she was sweet – not honey-sweet as all the pornographic stories he had guiltily skimmed over said, but lightly sugary, as if the sweets she had eaten had migrated through her body and tinged the heady flavor of her secretions with the faintest hint of saccharine.

And though it made him feel even guiltier for thinking it, Kenichi suddenly understood that Reichel tasted better than his other lovers… she was actually delicious in her own way, so much so that he had to blink his eyes and pull away from her pussy to ask her to repeat what she had said three times so far.

"F-fuck me more," Rachel groaned, "I want your cock back inside me…"

Reluctantly, Kenichi moved back up and slipped easily back into her sopping passage, gasping once more as he felt her body welcome him back in with heat and moisture and tightness and immediately returning to the pace he had attained when the urge to eat her had struck him. Then, remembering one of Shigure's favorite positions, Kenichi lifted Rachel's left leg up a bit higher, turning her slightly onto her side and exposing her ass. Keeping up his punishing rhythm, he reached down and pulled her asscheeks apart, slipping his hand into her crack and lightly tickling her asshole.

"Holy shit!"

Rachel bucked, her back coming up off the narrow bed's mattress as she felt Kenichi's fingertip probing her ass. No one had ever touched her there before, and to her very great surprise, it felt incredible. The sensation was thrillingly, wickedly dirty – like carrying on a conversation with your boss at work while your secretary is under your desk giving you head. It brought all of her senses to life, intensifying the feeling of his shaft burying itself repeatedly in her super-sensitive pussy.

And it was all she needed to come.

"Ahhhh!"

Kenichi nearly stopped thrusting as Rachel arched her back and screamed, throwing her head from side to side and clenching her eyes closed as she reached up and dug her nails into his back, scraping long, angry furrows in his skin as the climax exploding through her body overwhelmed her.

"Oh… oh… oh…" she continued panting in time with his thrusts, pulling him down and kissing him deliriously. She tried to tell him again how incredible it was, but all that came out was the same litany of breathy gasps, coming in perfect synchronization with his deep, forceful thrusts.

She was brought back to her senses, however, as Kenichi gasped, "Fuck, I'm gonna… come."

"D-don't… come in me…" Rachel panted quickly, thrusting back at him with all of her remaining strength, "Not ready for it… Please..."

Kenichi nodded, blinking a drop of sweat from his eyes. "I underst-uhh!"

Before it was too late, he reluctantly pulled out of Rachel's gloriously tight pussy, yanking his cock up and letting his load shoot across her stomach and chest with a deep groan. Over and over his cockhead spurted, sending droplets of white rain all over the blonde's trim belly, coating her in a light sheen of warm, sticky sperm.

Mesmerized by the sight, Rachel simply stared at Kenichi's glistening cock, amazed that it would be THAT wet just from being inside of her. She parted her lips in a soft sigh as he slowly moved closer, offering it to her, and without a second thought, she took his tool in her mouth, sucking lightly.

In the cramped narrow bed of a hotel, with her stomach covered in gooey semen, Rachel willingly gave Kenichi head, sucking with more and more enthusiasm as he wrapped his fingers in her hair and forced her to take more of his shaft – already slick with her juices – into her mouth, pumping slowly deeper and deeper until it grazed the back of her throat She doubted that he would come again so soon, and after only a few moments, she could feel him still hard as rock… but she did not mind sucking him off, as she could now say she knew what it was like to have a man in her mouth as well as her pussy.

"Mmmm… sorry," Kenichi gasped, releasing her hair and slowly easing out of her mouth. "I just… I've always loved the way your lips look. I got a little carried away…"

"It's… ok," Rachel panted, licking her lips almost absently as she wiped a bit of sweat from her brow, "I… it's ok…"

Kenichi nodded gratefully, finding himself caught in the awkward position of having to make conversation with a woman he had just made love to for the first time – an oddly familiar scenario, by this point.

"Umm… Thank you very much?" he offered, giving her a weak smile as she laughed softly.

Rachel closed her eyes, taking a long, deep breath and letting it out in a rush as she whispered, "Well at least I can say I payed you back a bit can't I?" Before Kenichi could answer, she opened her eyes and added, "Never mind…" She smiled gently as Kenichi averted his eyes, clearly at a loss for words. "This is a complicated situation," she murmured thoughtfully, draping her arm around Kenichi's neck, "but I think I should tell you that what just happened was… unbelievable – and I want to know if I can have more. I'm not asking you to be my lover, and I'm not offering to leave the Satsujin-Ken … I just want to know if you'd be willing to help me… explore a little bit more."

Kenichi considered the question, struck by how very similar it was to the situation with Renka after their first time. Only with Rachel there's no real commitment, he reminded himself, I don't have to be her lover – just show her a little bit of what it's like with a man.

"…ok."

Rachel smiled, but it faded as she stared at his cock, slowly sitting up on the bed seat and laying her hand on it. "…can I?"

Kenichi glanced down he nodded, rising up on the bed a little to give her a better angle, and frowning slightly as Rachel Stanley, a woman he had only fantasized about once or twice before despite her joyous and teasing nature… ignored the load of come oozing down her stomach and knelt on the floor of the small hotel room to suck his cock, wanting nothing more but to know his taste in her mouth.

Kenichi, mesmerised by the sexy blonde's efforts enjoyed her attention for a few minutes until he decided to take her for another go.

Come over here," Kenichi directed, pointing to the floor next to him, "kneel down. No, face the other way."

"Away from you, Kenichi?" Rachel said, turning obediently so that her back was to her lover.

Kenichi felt that this needed no confirmation, and remained silent. "Put your hands behind your neck and lean back against me," he told her, "stick out your chest… yeah, like that. Now close your eyes."

Staring over her shoulder at her firm, proudly upraised tits, Kenichi found himself comparing. _She's bigger than Renka,_ he thought, leaning forward in his chair to get a better view, _not much, but a little… God, I like the way this looks. It's like I can see everything from up here, or something. It's just… I dunno, a nice view…_

"Ohh Kenichi," Rachel moaned, licking her lips as Kenichi slid his hands up under her armpits and cupped her soft breasts. "That feels so good… mm…" As he began massaging her, Rachel suddenly blurted, "be gentle with me ok?"

Kenichi just kept massaging her proud big tits. "ok..."

"Maybe I should do this in front of the window..." Kenichi mused aloud keenly aware of how Rachel enjoyed showing off " Would you like anyone to see you like this?"

Feeling herself getting wet at the mere prospect of having a comeplete stranger see her in the nude, Rachel breathed, "A-Ahh please don't I, I – ohh do that again!"

Kenichi, who had been musing that it would probably be incredibly hot to take her against the window, just raising the possibility of someone seeing them, had accidentally squeezed both of her breasts rather hard, nearly flattening them against her chest. "Are you sure?" he asked, "Doesn't that… hurt?"

"A little," Rachel admitted, "but it felt really good, too!"

"Alright…"

"Unnnhhh!"

Rachel groaned as Kenichi roughly squeezed and fondled her breasts, his palms inadvertently rubbing at her tender nipples. _That's right,_ she thought, _treat me like a woman, Kenichi – I want it this way. Take me… Im not made of glass mmmmm..._

After several minutes of this treatment, Kenichi eased up, lightly pinching Rachel's nipples and kissing her softly on the side of the neck, making her even wetter than his hands on her firm tits. Here, she was with a man taking her… and it was so easy not to think.

"Kenichi," she stammered, her arousal spiking at this unfamiliar treatment, "I want you in me…"

_Yes just like that...,_ she thought hazily, barely aware of Kenichi's murmur of assent. _Pet me, caress me,hold me take me!__  
_

"Put your hands in front of you," Kenichi's voice cut into her thoughts, bringing her back to the present and making her aware of the fact that he was easing her forward onto all fours.

"Yes, Kenichi," Rachel whispered, trying not to beg for more as he eased her forward and gently fingered her soaking tight box.

Her breath caught as she realized that she could see herself. There was a mirror in the side of the room in the shadow , but there she was, peering back at herself from its shiny surface – naked on all fours… and her lover kneeling behind her with his dick inches from her pussy.

_Oh G-_

Rachel's mind short-circuited as Kenichi plunged into her, the reflection in the mirror opening its mouth in undisguised ecstasy as a hand reached out to run through her tousled hair. Kenichi knew now how she liked to be taken, and obligingly gave her what she wanted, tangling his fingers in her hair and pumping her with long, authoritative strokes as he pulled her head back and dug his fingers cruelly into her hip.

"Yessss…!" she hissed, trying to keep her eyes on their reflection as he pumped in and out of her. "Like that, Kenichi – like that! Ohh!"

_I look like a slut,_ she thought dizzily, feeling herself already starting to climb as she watched herself getting nailed. _Look at that, I'm all sweaty and red – and I'm getting fucked doggy style… on a damn dirty hotel room FLOOR! God, I'm gonna COME!_

"AHH! KENICHIIII!"

Kenichi blinked as Rachel suddenly cried out, her back arching as she climaxed. _She's… damn, how did she come THAT fast !_ he thought, amazed as Rachel shook her head from side to side and pushed herself desperately back against him. _I wonder what-_

"Again!" Rachel gasped. "Harder – PLEASE! Kenichi, I'm gonna come AGAIN!"

In the whirlwind of multiple orgasms raging through her body, Rachel found a brief, almost surreally peaceful place. In that place, she could clearly see herself stretched out on Kenichi's bed, posing in slutty lingerie with Kenichi telling her quietly that she was gorgeous, and sexy, and finally – that he couldn't keep his hands to himself, throwing her back on the bed and taking her as she screamed in ecstasy.

…much as she was screaming at that very moment.

"AHHH!"

On her third (or was it fourth? She had somehow lost track) consecutive orgasm, Rachel felt Kenichi's cock, buried deep within her, erupt, coating her insides with thick, sticky semen. The world – foggy and distant since she had started coming – swam back into view, showing her dazzled eyes a stunning image.

In the shiny mirror surface,Rachel could see herself panting for breath, her face streaked with sweat as Kenichi's hands ran gently over her back and ass, easing her back down to earth as her thoughts collided and spun through her mind. _So… good to me… oh Kenichi… mmmmmm... Yes... So good...  
_

Slowly, Kenichi pulled out of her, helping her to her feet and leading her into the bathroom to get cleaned up as her knees kept threatening to buckle out from under her. As he helped her wash, Rachel could not take her eyes off of her reflection. Nipples erect… face flushed… eyes shining… body glistening with sweat. This was how she wanted to be seen. Not by everyone, just by those who mattered… like Kenichi

Running a hand through her hair, Rachel decided on the spot that she would definitely find a way to have Kenichi take her again… and again and again.

And the damn cow girl could go hung herself...

AN: Not much to say the adventures of Kenichi continue and I hope it doesnt suck to much.

Reviews etc are always welcome


End file.
